Putting It All Together
by Code LJ
Summary: Warning:  Supernatural elements abound as Lady Jaye reveals herself to be more kin to the X-Men than anyone would have ever expected!  Hope you enjoy the tale and know that nothing is ever really accurate!   Yes, there will be flashbacks!
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: My apologies to those that like their characters to match that of the comics, film, or TV episodes. I've manipulated the characters in this story so that they fit my random musings. I own none of these characters other than original ones I created. Also, a HEADS UP: this story has a LOT of fantasy elements as it goes further in, as well as some crossovers with X-Men, so if that turns you off, you might not want to read into it too far. _

_Additional Note: This story takes place and at times, has flashbacks. (Sorry, it helped the story flow much easier!). I've noted time changes when they happen! Also, mythological references will most likely be incorrect. _

Prologue:

She heard her parents whispering, but she knew they were really arguing. _Most __likely __over __her.__ Again._ She sighed.

"Alison!" Her mother's harsh tone made her realize what she was doing. She frowned. She couldn't understand why her mother didn't like the lovely plants she grew. She offered the flower up to her mother, who smacked it away. "What have I told you about that!" she hissed.

Her lip started to quiver, but she pressed her mouth together before Mother could see. "Sorry," she said softly, bowing her head. She couldn't understand why her mother never liked the gifts she made her. She also got angry when she talked to the animals. She didn't know why. They always had interesting things to say, especially about the people around her. She stifled a giggle, recalling what the dog had just told her earlier that day about her mother.

"You see what I have to put up with? You're hidden away in Scotland, so you are never embarrassed by her. No matter how hard I try, she just won't stop! I can't hide her away forever!"

She watched as Mother thrust a paper in her Da's hand. She whimpered, knowing it had something to do with her, something about going away. Her Mother kept telling her if she didn't stop, she'd send her away.

She crawled over to her father and rested her head against his leg. He reached down and patted the top of her head. She always felt safe with her Da. She wished he would take her away to his castle and to Maggie, in Scotland. He had explained to her before, when she begged to stay with him, that Mother missed her and needed her time with her. She didn't think her Mother missed her that much and it was just something adults said when they couldn't tell you the truth. She wasn't sure what the truth was, but she knew there were times her Mother didn't want her around. Like now.

She looked up as her father made a sound in his throat, watching as he frowned at the paper Mother had handed him.

He handed it back to her and sighed. "If you insist on sending her away, why not let her come and stay with me? You know you have full visitation rights…"

He was interrupted by bitter laughter. "Oh yes. And learn to be a heathen! No, this school has been recommended to me. Since it's a "school for the gifted," we don't have to worry about any shame in sending her there. This Charles Xavier is supposed to be the best at working with children like, and is very discrete. Don't think I'm going to allow _you_ any more time with her! She can learn to repress these "gifts", as you call them, with this man. Then she can be properly introduced to Society as the Lady she is supposed to be."

Her Da sighed, looking down at her. He bent down so he was at her eye level. "Hear that, poppet? You get to go to school!" He was trying hard to be enthusiastic, but she could see the tears in his eyes.

"I want to be with you, Da! Why can't I come with you?" she pleaded, not caring that her Mother was standing right there. She knew she made Mother upset and that's why she was sending her away. Why couldn't she just stay with her Da, and Maggie, and her cousins? She always had so much fun when she lived with her Da!

"I'm sorry, poppet, but you know you have to spend some time with your Mother. We'll still have our time, I promise."

He stood up, lifting her into his arms as he did. "Charles Xavier," she heard him mutter. "Yes, that will do nicely. You'll like him, poppet," he told her. "He's a good man and he'll teach you lots of things."

"I'm so glad you approve," her mother sniffed. "I have great plans for our daughter. The sooner she learns to control these….urges….of hers, the better."

He sighed. "She's five. You can't expect her to fight her birthright. Let me take her to this school, to check things out and say goodbye…until our time together again."

Her mother sniffed again. Little Alison wondered if she was getting a cold. "I guess you can take her to this school for me," she said, her voice sounding funny. "I just wish….well, it makes me wonder, if she had turned out to be a normal child…."

Her Da's grip tightened on her. "Don't even say that! Don't ever think that! What our daughter has is a gift, a great heritage! What happened between us had nothing to do with her! Don't you dare make her feel at fault in any way!"

Alison whimpered and her Da quickly apologized, loosening his grip. He kissed her forehead and told her to go outside and play, that he would come get her soon.

Alison skipped outside, careful with her skirt, knowing her mother would yell if she saw a spot of dirt on it. She spied the dog digging in the garden and went over to investigate. He always had the most interesting things to tell her!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Present Day…_

Courtney gave a slight gesture in the direction of where Flint was bent over the engine of his classic car. She rolled her eyes, giving Shana a smirk. The women were leaning on Shana's car after Courtney had "checked out" a complaint Shana had about it. They had made sure to stay on the opposite side of the car of where Flint was working on his.

"I can't believe she wants to go the appointment alone," she said, soft enough so that it wouldn't carry across the whole garage where the Joes kept their personal vehicles, but loud enough that the intended target would. "I mean, the fifth month! I know how important it is…I remember how excited my sister was to find out the sex of the baby!"

Shana suppressed a smile. She noticed that, for a moment, Flint's body had stiffened, but then he continued to work on his car. She knew he had heard them. So, Courtney's scheme seemed to be working. _Pretty __sneaky,__ Court_, she thought, proud of how devious her friend could be.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Shana agreed aloud. "My brothers refused to miss that appointment with their wives! At first, they wanted the whole 'surprise' element when the baby was born, but as time got closer, they wanted to know. I know their wives sure did! It helped to plan everything, from the nursery, to toys, to names….I mean, they're never 100%, but yeah, usually they can tell if it's a boy or girl!"

Courtney sighed. "I almost envy Allie. I mean, not that I want Beach and I to have anything just yet – we have oodles of time before we even THINK of that, not to mention me convincing him," she giggled, "but wow, to have a little life growing inside you. Man, that kid's going to be spoiled with so many Joe uncles, not to mention the two greatest aunts in the world!"

The two women covertly glanced over at their target and, seeing how they had his attention since he was just leaning over the engine, his hand paused in mid-air, they decided to go in for the kill.

"Well," Shana said, looking nonchalantly at her nails, "I really don't think she should go through this alone. I mean, your emotions are already at the surface with your hormones all messed up…and well, with _you-know-who_ not even speaking to her at the moment," her voice held a disapproving tone she hoped he was picking up on….she wouldn't even get into that now, she thought, realizing she had her hands clenched…."Well, I think we should surprise her tomorrow and be there for her. The appointment's at ten. I'm sure Hawk won't mind if we take a few hours off, take Allie out to lunch and celebrate, you know? I figure if we get there around 9, she won't be gone yet. Either that, we could call her," she said thoughtfully, her voice trailing off.

Courtney smiled, winking at Shana. "Yeah, I'm not sure where the doc's office is. Best to meet at her house."

Shana decided to go in for the kill. "Yeah, I mean, I know Remy's been hanging around, but he's so unreliable. He comes and goes so much…he seems to care for her, but in a family way, not romantically. It's not like it's _his_ kid." She sighed. "I just want Allie to be happy. She deserves that."

The two women, deciding their work was done, crossed the garage, continuing the conversation for appearance sake. They paused outside as they heard an engine rev. Courtney's eyebrows raised, wondering if their plan had already worked so quickly. When no car was forthcoming, she sighed.

"Give it time," Shana told the younger woman, patting her on the arm. "Rome wasn't built in a day."

"Surely he can't be THAT heartless," Courtney grumped, frowning. "I sure wish I knew what the hell happened between those two. Neither are talking about it, other than Flint snapping off everyone's head in a five mile radius and Allie getting that faraway sad look in her eyes when she thinks no one is looking, then finding out she's pregnant, and Flint signing on for that three month assignment with that special force…it's just weird! I can't imagine what would take a normally decent guy like Flint to act like such an ass! I mean, really…surely he doesn't think Allie's baby is someone else's!" she said, her voice horrified.

Shana shrugged. She had a couple of theories, but none of them seemed too plausible. She had a suspicion it had something to do with the six month covert assignment Allie had been on in the previous year.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_One Year Ago…._

"Seriously, Dash, what is your problem?" Lady Jaye snapped, as she tried desperately not to roll her eyes. At the beginning of their relationship, the possessive and jealous nature of her boyfriend had seemed cute and a little amusing, but over time, it had become more and more annoying. Was he really so insecure about how she felt for him?

"I just don't like how he had his hands all over you and couldn't seem to raise his eyes above chest level," Flint grumbled. "Obviously, _you_ didn't have a problem with it!"

"Frankly, I didn't even notice!" she snapped back at him, her temper rising. "Guess I was too busy paying attention to the guy I came with, namely you!" She poked a finger in his chest for emphasis. "So what if the guy was an insensitive jerk! Did you really have to start something with him? You're lucky we got out before they called the police!" She slammed the car door as she sat down hard on the seat, her arms crossed.

Flint muttered something under his breath when he got in, which Allie, frankly, didn't want to catch. "Dash," she said in a calmer voice, trying for a different tone, "while I appreciate you defending my honor…" she paused, taking a deep breath and praying for patience, "it really wasn't necessary. The guy bumped into me and would've kept moving if you hadn't immediately attacked him."

"All I wanted was a quiet evening," Dash "Flint" Faireborn groused. "Was that really too much to ask?"

Alison "Lady Jaye" Hart-Burnett stifled a sigh. "A crowded bar does not exactly make a quiet evening. Anyway, let's just head back and enjoy what's left of the evening. Your room or mine?"

This time it was Flint who sighed. "We don't have to be back on duty until morning. I'm tired of sneaking around from room to room. Want to just get a room for tonight?"

Allie tried to ignore the cheap feeling that came over her with the suggestion. She realized the practicality of it and admitted she, too, got tired of sneaking around just so they could be together. She shrugged. "Whatever," she replied, staring out the passenger window as he started the car.

"If you don't want to, we can just call it a night and head back to the base," he said, his own temper rising. _What__ was__ with __her __lately?_ Normally, she loved getting off base when they could, having what she called a "real date." Tonight she hadn't seemed happy with anything - from his choice of restaurant to the bar he had chosen to hear a band _she_ had once told him she liked. It was supposed to be a surprise, but that jerk he had to teach a lesson to had ruined that. He knew Allie didn't like it when he acted possessive, but he couldn't help it! The guy had disrespected her and needed to be taught a lesson in how to treat women – especially women who were obviously with someone else!

"Fine," he sighed, taking her silence as agreement, "we'll just head back."

Allie started to say something, than stopped herself. _Why __make __the __fight __any__ worse__ than __it__ was?_ Even though their voices were no longer raised, that's exactly what it was.

She had a sudden inspiration. "Why don't we just take a drive? It's not too late, we can find a quiet place and just…talk."

He noticed the forced enthusiasm in her voice and realized she _was_ trying. "Sure," he agreed, trying to infuse his own tone. He turned off the highway they were driving that led back to the base onto a country road. Flipping on the radio, he found a station he knew they both liked. He had to admit, this was nice, he thought, as they drove down the road, a comfortable silence between them.

Allie touched his arm. "Look!" she said, pointing ahead where the headlights illuminated a "For Sale" sign. "Let's check it out!"

He slowed down and looked at the gravel drive that led back into the woods. "Now?" he asked, noting the time. It wasn't too late, but it was already getting dark outside.

"I have a feeling," she replied with a small smile that never failed to tug at the corners of his heart. Without a second thought, he turned the car and headed down the gravel driveway. He had to wince at a couple potholes his car found, despite his high beams, apologizing silently to his "baby." They rounded a corner and saw the house that lay silently before them. Nothing seemed to be stirring, and the driveway sat empty.

"Do you think anyone lives here still?" asked Allie. She laughed when she realized she was whispering. Impulsively, she got out of the car, grinning at Flint. "Come on Dash," she said invitingly, not waiting for him to get out before she wandered off.

Flint sighed, shaking his head at the woman he loved. _Loved?__Where __had__ that __come__ from?_ He and Allie had decided long ago that due to the dangers of their chosen profession, what they had between them would never be more than a casual fling.

Love had no place in their relationship, he thought with a frown. To get that close wouldn't be smart. They both had agreed that if something happened to one of them, the other would move on. Not that their relationship was much of a secret to their rest of the Joes. Even Hawk, their commander, knew of it, but turned a blind eye. Or, at least Flint suspected he did. There were a couple of Joes who were married and lived off base, but they were older and worked more desk jobs than they did on missions. What he and Allie did was more out in the field, more high risk.

He found himself following Allie, wondering what kind of trouble she was getting herself into this time. Usually the sensible one, at times she had this wild, impulsive streak. He had grabbed a flashlight he kept in his car, but the moon was bright and lent enough light so that he was able to follow Allie around without using it. She was currently peeking into the windows of the small home.

She turned to him with a little smile. "Looks like no one's living here. Too bad. Cute house."

She made a small gasp as she looked around and headed for something that had caught her eye behind the house. Shaking his head, amused, he followed. Now what?

He found her leaning on a fence, staring out at a small barn in the field. She laid her head on her hands and he saw she had a wistful expression on her face.

"What is it?" he asked, looking more at her than at the collapsing structure.

"Horses," she said softly. She glanced over at Flint and gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I know, Farm Boy, you had your share back in Kansas. I guess I just…" her voice trailed off.

Flint frowned. It hit him that she knew a lot about his past but that he knew almost next to nothing about hers.

"Were you the little girl who always wanted a pony?" he asked teasingly.

She gave him a sad smile. "Oh, I had horses. I guess I just miss them." She glanced out at the field again, but he realized she wasn't seeing it anymore. "Back in Scotland, when I was with my Da, I had my own," she continued softly. "I guess it makes me think of home. I miss it."

He leaned over, twirling one of her curls around his finger. He loved when her hair was at this length, where the ends would curl ever so slightly. "I thought your file said you were from Martha's Vineyard."

She reached up and stilled his hand, an unreadable expression in her eyes which reflected the moonlight. "It does. I'm sure it also states I have dual citizenship. My father's family lives in Scotland and I spent a lot of time there as well. I actually consider it more home than that other place."

She shrugged off her melancholy, moving away from the fence. "I wonder how much they're asking for this place," she wondered aloud, deliberately changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about her past. There were too many secrets and too many things she couldn't share with him, even if she wanted to. He'd never understand. Most people wouldn't, she thought with regret.

She turned to Flint with a mischievous grin. "Don't you have a blanket in your car?" she asked, going for an innocent tone. She could tell he got her message by the look on his face. It was well worth the change in subject and, she realized, would be more romantic than just getting a room at some random motel.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I am _so_ over this," grumbled Courtney as they once again ran through the course Beach Head had laid out for the Joes. While she secretly thought her boyfriend should give her a bit of a break, she knew that, for at least this moment, he saw her as nothing more than a Joe and he, the drill sergeant.

"Aw, buck it up, Legs," grinned Shana as she climbed the wall next to her. Courtney, whose code name was Cover Girl to reflect her previous career, made a face at her.

"Look at Allie," she continued to grumble, watching the back of the other female Joe in front of them, who had already reached the top of the wall and was climbing over. "What is she, superwoman or something?"

Shana just smiled and gave herself an extra push of energy so that she, too, passed Courtney, which earned Courtney a bark from Beach Head about "not quitting her day job." Rolling her eyes, she focused back on the course and saved her grumbling for when the girls gathered together with their water bottles, heading back to their shared suite to shower.

"I mean, really," she continued, "you'd think he would take it easier on us. I swear he just focuses on us and lets the guys do anything!"

Allie smiled at her teammate, who was also one of her best friends, with Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara being the other one. "It's why he IS harder on us, because we are women. Think about it, Court. There's only three of us. We're the only representatives for females on the Joe team. He has to make us look good so that someday, we'll outnumber the guys."

Shana chuckled, swinging an arm around Courtney. "Don't be too hard on your guy. You know if he cut us any slack, the guys would rail him and say it's because he's too sweet on you, and well, then our life would REALLY be hell!"

The girls reached the suite and played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would shower first. Courtney lost, which caused more groaning on her part about the lack of hot water when it was her turn.

"We're lucky," muttered Shana to Allie as Courtney mocked stomping to her room. "If she went first, none of us would have any water at all! You can take the model out of the studio, but Lord help us, you can't get her out of the shower!"

Allie chuckled, heading to the bathroom and deciding she only needed a quick shower anyway since she had taken one last night to wash off the grass stains. Hopefully Shana would do the same so they didn't have to hear Courtney's grumblings the rest of the day. Instead of being annoying, most of the time they were usually pretty amusing, Courtney always knowing the fine line between comic relief and getting on one's nerves.

As she shampooed, she thought about the previous evening with Dash. While he had been attentive as always, he had seemed a little distant afterwards. She knew they had agreed to make it a light and casual affair, given their work, but she was realistic enough to know that her emotions were also tied into this relationship as well. She couldn't help it. Maybe it was a female thing, maybe it was just her. She had found herself slowly falling deeper and deeper in love with the guy. Even with all his faults, his jealousy being the worst of it, not to mention his stubbornness, she had found herself wanting to confide more and more to him about her past and her secrets.

_Almost, but not quite. _

She knew she had deliberately been vague with him about her background. _Really,__she __was __like __that __with __any __of __the __other__ Joes,_ she reasoned. Sure, they knew what was in her file, but she also knew that a lot of her file was highly classified and blacked out. She had requested that from day one, when she first was asked by Hawk to join the Joes. He alone knew her past and accepted it, knowing it only enhanced her skills with what she did. All anyone else knew about her was that she had formally worked for British Intelligence, MI-6, and had ties with both Scotland and America. She was good at what she did, and was head of Covert Operations for GI Joe. _Hell,__she__ was __the__ only __covert __agent_, she thought wryly. She was also a natural with foreign languages and often was used as a translator when the need arose.

She shook the thoughts from her head as she dried off. Heading back to her room, she shouted out to Shana that she was done, which prompted another good-natured grumble from Courtney, who was sitting on the couch in their shared living room/kitchen area, watching TV.

Allie smiled as she shut her door and began to dress. She glanced over at the photo on her dresser and smiled. Her Da smiled back at her, hugging a much younger version of Allie next to him. _I__ miss __him__ so __much!_ Her gaze wandered over to another framed picture of herself, Courtney, and Shana, and then on to one of herself and Dash. In it, he was giving his lopsided smile she loved so much, reacting to something she had just said to him. Someone had snapped the picture of the two of them and it had mysteriously appeared in the women's suite one day. Allie wasn't sure when the photo had been taken since it was a familiar pose between the two of them on base, but it was definitely her favorite.

She thought again to last night. Was he still upset about the bar and that guy then? He hadn't seemed so before, but then again, he was a guy, she shrugged. Their libidos didn't stop for much. She just wondered what, if anything, had been going through his mind afterwards, when they had just laid there and looked up at the stars, each lost in their own thoughts.

On the other side of the base, Flint was also reflecting on the previous night. He was still bothered by his thoughts last night, the fact that he was getting a little too deep into what was supposed to be a casual affair. _Maybe __I __need__ to __give__ Allie __and__ myself __some__ distance_. When she had found the house, he had briefly fantasized about the two of them living off base and having a small farm. _Definitely __a__ horse, __based __on__ her __reaction __the __night __before._ He almost smiled before he realized the direction of his thoughts. Sure, he and Allie got along really well, were intellectually matched and had some great conversations on various topics, and, frankly, were great together in bed…but it was nothing serious. _Should_ be nothing serious, he emphasized to himself.

Yeah, maybe he needed to distance himself for awhile from her. He was definitely getting in too deep – much deeper than he had originally anticipated. He didn't need a serious relationship at this point in his life. He had learned that long ago. His career was what mattered now. He didn't need the hang up of the thoughts of a wife and kids at home when he was out in the field. He wasn't ready for a desk job, either, that was for certain! _Yeah,__ distance __might __be __the __best __thing __at__ this __point._ _She __would__ understand._ Allie was a great person. Yeah, he nodded to himself, she would realize it was best if they cooled it for a bit.

He frowned again. If it was for the best, why did he feel like he had just lost his best friend?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

General "Hawk" Abernathy cleared his throat. "You realize this would be a long term commitment," he said, addressing Lady Jaye. "I'm not sure how long and the risks…" he paused.

Allie tried to look confident. Maybe this was what she needed, she realized. After Dash had dropped his "take a break" idea on her this afternoon after getting her off alone, maybe this was the kind of "distance" she needed. She knew she had looked shocked at his suggestion, but had tried to quickly hide it, realizing he had seen it anyway. He had managed to look a bit embarrassed, and very uncomfortable. _Good!_ she thought bitterly.

She finally had just shrugged, replied "okay" to his speech, and gotten the hell out of there. What else **could** she do? Sure, her heart had been breaking at the time, but she knew it was her own fault. She had allowed herself to feel too much for the guy, even after they had established the boundaries, and now…seeing him every day on base, working with him, was going to be hard enough. A covert assignment that would have her away from base for possibly months? Yeah, she could handle that. By then, she'd be able to come back with her heart intact. Throwing herself into an assignment would be the best medicine for it, she thought.

Hawk looked at her, sensing rather than seeing the play of emotions she was dealing with. He knew she and Flint weren't doing well. He was pretty aware of everyone and everything on his base. However, he wanted her to go into this assignment clear-headed. When he had gotten the request from MI-6 to use Lady Jaye for this assignment – and they had specifically named her – he wanted it to be up to her. As her commanding officer, he could order her to comply, but he'd rather his Joes make their own decisions, especially when it came to their own lives.

Allie chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip, a trademark signal of hers, though she was unaware of it. Hawk already knew her answer by her body language. He tried not to sigh. He had his misgivings about this assignment and about the fact that she had been specifically named.

He handed her the file and she read it over carefully. Alexi Strandoffsky was a dangerous man. Allie was to play a woman who MI-6 hoped would become close to the man, most likely a lover, although they didn't specifically state that. _They__ wouldn__'__t __put __tha__t in __writing_, she smirked, but it was definitely implied. Being a consort of the Russian arms dealer would yield countless information about drug and weapon sales, as well as the names of dealers, suppliers, and buyers. It would make a significant dent in the trade.

He wasn't bad to look at, she thought, studying his photograph. It wouldn't be hard to pretend to be attracted to him. She wondered why he didn't have a current girlfriend. As she flipped through the file, she guessed it was either because he felt a woman couldn't be trusted, or he simply didn't have the time. She came to the last page and chuckled. Someone had included a list of features Alexi looked for in his women, a sort of dating application, she guessed. Ironically, some of the traits described herself. _No__ wonder __they __want__ me__ on__ this__ one_, she thought wryly.

She looked up at Hawk. "I realize the risks," she said softly, knowing how he worried about her. "Have faith in me. I can handle this."

Hawk sighed. "It's not the lack of faith, trust me. Of all my agents, I know you are the most capable. Not only that, I realize the…" he paused, searching for the right word, then continued. "…connections and talent you possess. I just want you to go into this _clear__headed_ and knowing what you might be getting into. A girlfriend requires…" he stopped, embarrassed.

"I know," she replied softly, blushing. "The physical demands are no longer a problem. Trust me."

He tried not to sigh again. So, the rumors were true. The two were on the outs. Again. He frowned. He'd have to watch his Warrant Officer then. He'd been known to get a little sensitive, not to mention overbearing, when he and Allie had been apart before. He didn't even want to think about Flint's reaction should he know, or have the clearance to know, what type of assignment his former girlfriend was about to embark upon. If history repeated itself, they'd be back together at some future point. He had always told himself that if their personal relationship affected their working one, he would break it off himself. He tried not to sigh. Usually these "breaks" were preceded by an argument strong enough to produce fireworks, but he hadn't heard of anything about that. Maybe this was it, then? His head was beginning to hurt, so he decided to stop thinking along that avenue.

Allie flipped through the file one more time before handing it back to Hawk. "When do I leave?" she asked.

Hawk, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, (a sure sign he was not pleased), replied, "I need to make a call, but I'm sure it'll be within days. I was told you would not need to pack, they would supply everything. I would like you to have a Joe handler, though. I'll see what I can do," he finished, opening his eyes and staring at her. He paused. "You're sure?" he asked one more time.

She nodded. "If that's all…" At his nod, she turned and left the office, the mission specs already filling her head. She was so preoccupied, she didn't notice the sidelong glances she was receiving as she walked down the hall to the control room, where she was slated for guard duty.

She smiled as she saw Mike "Gamer" Jones leaning back in his chair, sipping some coffee. "Is it fresh?" she asked, indicating his cup.

"Never," was his gruff reply, his friendly smile not matching his tone. He patted the seat next to him. "You on, too?"

"Yep," she said, pouring herself a cup and sitting next to him. "Anything exciting happening?" She was pleased to be working with Mike. The Communications Officer was always entertaining and staring at the screens all night definitely was not.

A page over the intercom almost had Mike spilling his coffee as he sat upright. "Now what would Hawk want me for?" he asked, looking bewildered at the order to report to the Commander's office.

Allie shrugged. "Better go see," she said, turning her attention back to the screens. As boring as the job was, it was essential and she wouldn't let her guard down, so to speak.

Mike was back in fifteen minutes, looking a bit shaken. "Everything ok?" Allie asked, concerned by the look on his face.

He turned to face her, really looking at her closely. "It seems," he began slowly, "that I am to join you on a mission with MI-6 as your contact."

Allie was surprised. "Cool!" was all she said, taking her attention off him and glancing back at the monitors. "Trip to London, then?"

Mike shrugged. "For awhile. Then Hawk told me I might be able to come back here, but still monitor you. Thing is, what do the Brits want with me? Don't they have their own communication experts?"

Allie grinned. "Perhaps they've heard of your brilliant talent with video games?" she teased, referring to several games Mike had programmed during down times. She knew he had worked for a software developer pre-Joe days.

"Something like that," he muttered. "Hawk told me to tell you that we leave tomorrow at 1400 hours. He said to remind you to leave everything here, that the Brits will take care of everything. Oh, and that the mission, of course, is highly classified and we're not supposed to talk about it." He paused. "Except we just did."

Allie smiled encouragingly at him. "It's okay. You're not used to leaving base too much, are you?" she asked gently.

"Hell," he smiled wryly. "I don't ever remember leaving the country this much!"

Allie took sympathy on him and decided to give him a crash course in British culture and spent the rest of the evening explaining to the poor befuddled man about "flats" and "chips."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Two Weeks Later…_

Allie smiled seductively as she finished her number before her scheduled break at the club. She made sure to send several interested glances Alexi's way during her set. Being a lounge singer fit well with Allie's background and "Natasha" was an easy cover for her. She hoped Mike was doing as well. He had been so nervous at MI-6 headquarters, despite everything Allie did to help him relax. The Intelligence agency had wanted Mike to create a Smartphone game that would help Allie communicate to him any information she learned, but in a very non-suspicious way. Creating a words game, much like the famous board game, had not taken him very long and launching it worldwide so that it would seem less suspicious had been brilliance on someone's part. However, Allie had a special login that allowed only Mike, and MI-6, to see her games and even though random opponents were named on her phone, it went to only one source.

She had to give MI-6 credit. They could be pretty damn creative at times. She missed that aspect sometimes with GI Joe. She was limited to being the only Covert Operations specialist on the team and missed what it had been like when she had worked with a team at MI-6.

A knock on her dressing room door, or the closet that passed for one, brought her out of her thoughts. She put down her phone where she was texting a non-existent friend (good for her cover) and bade the person in a bored tone to come in, using Russian. She hadn't spoken English for weeks.

Not bothering to turn around, she met the man's eyes in the mirror. She had seen him sitting at the same table with Alexi, who had been coming to the club every night for a week now, just in time to catch her show. She had admired Alexi's caution about getting involved. It showed a lot of intelligence on his part. It made the game more interesting as well.

"Yes?" she said, continuing the bored tone, her eyebrows raised as if the man was disturbing her, not breaking eye contact. That would only show weakness, and Alexi did not like his women weak.

He handed her a note, gave a slight bow, and shut the door. She smiled triumphantly, opening the note. It asked her to meet Mr. Strandoffsky at his table after her last set. She refrained from doing a little victory dance. _I __love __it__ when__ a__ plan __comes__ together_, she grinned, quoting one of her favorite TV lines.

After her next set, which was her final for the evening, she deliberately took her time getting to Alexi's table. She didn't want to seem too eager and made a point of stopping at the bar, making small talk with the bartender, who handed her a bottle of water – a routine she went through every night. She took several sips and, after checking her appearance out in the mirror behind the bar, made her way over to Alexi's table.

He was busy conversing with the men at the table. _His __bodyguards?_ She spotted the man who had come to her dressing room earlier, and noticed he was dressed similarly to the other men, so it was a definite possibility. She also knew that Alexi, though engaged in conversation, was all too aware of her approach. As she neared, he gestured and the men left the table, taking seats several tables away – far enough to not overhear anything, close enough if trouble should start.

"You wanted to see me?" "Natasha" asked huskily. Alexi gestured towards a chair.

"How long have you been singing in the clubs?" he asked her.

She wondered if she had misread his intentions. She shrugged. "A couple weeks here, couple there. I go where the money's good." She gave another shrug. "I haven't found a place that I could be totally loyal to. Why? You got a club?"

Alexi chuckled, realizing this woman had no clue who he was. Either that, or she was a damn good actress and even then, their first reaction always gave them away. No, here sat before him a beautiful Russian goddess, but he could tell there was an innocence about her that was intriguing as well. Most singers were a bit hardened and when called to a man's table, knew why. This one thought he was a club owner. It was very cute, very refreshing.

"No, I don't have a club, my dear." At her puzzled look, he continued. "However, I am very much a fan of your voice. I wondered if we could have a late supper somewhere, or a drink, so we could get to know one another better."

Natasha gave him a look. "Oh no, Mr. Strandoffsky, I'm not that kind of girl!" she said, her tone offended. "I'm sorry you thought that and though you're a very nice looking man, I don't do that kind of thing!" she exclaimed, her voice rising as she began to get up.

Alexi was intrigued by her innocence. How did a woman with her talent get so far without being jaded? It only made him want to get to know her more. He also realized this wouldn't be his usual method of tossing the girl over once he was bored with her. No, this one would have to be handled with gloves. He found himself a little excited at the thought. He was so bored by the usual trollops his men brought to him. No, here was a breath of fresh air!

"Now, my dear Natasha – may I call you that?" At her nod, he continued. "Natasha, I don't mean for you to misinterpret my intentions. I merely want to pay you homage for your talent and get to know you a little better. Nothing more," he said, holding up his hands in a gesture of innocence.

"Well…okay," Natasha said reluctantly, sitting back down slowly, hiding the fact that inside, she was doing her victory dance. _He__ was__ buying __it __hook, __line,__ and__ sinker!_ She had to congratulate herself on her acting skills. A little thrill ran through her and she realized once again how much she had missed this line of her work.

Dinner turned into coffee and then into a late night talk that had Alexi driving her to the dilapidated apartment that Natasha currently resided. Alexi was not happy with the neighborhood or the state of her housing. Natasha reassured him that it was okay, and that she couldn't afford better with her salary, taking offense at his obvious snobbery.

Within a week, Natasha had been moved out of the apartment into an upscale version. Within the month, she was living at Alexi's plush home with him, but in a separate wing. As his obsession grew, so did his trust, and he often let his guard down when she was around, something he had never done previously around any of his women. With his relaxed attitude, the bodyguards found that the boss's new girl was also someone they could trust and they genuinely liked her, feeling protective over her as well, proud that their boss was dating someone classy this time.

Meanwhile, Natasha continued to play with her words game. The guards often teased her about being obsessed about it, but she argued it was how she was learning English and it would help her with singing the popular American songs so many requested! That just made them chuckle and shake their heads.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Several Weeks Later….._

The deal had gone sour. Somehow, his supplier had been captured by British Intelligence. Alexi returned home in a foul mood. He found himself confiding with Natasha, something he never had done before with any woman he was involved with, as she rubbed his tense shoulders. She paused now and then, reacting to something he was telling her, but let him continue uninterrupted. Once he was done, she came and sat beside him. While Alexi had been careful not to mention too many details, he knew Natasha was aware that he was in the import/export business. Her next words to him came as a surprise.

"Alexi," she began, looking down at her clasped hands, playing up her innocence, "I've suspected for awhile that what you are selling….it's not legal, is it?" she asked, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Alexi suppressed the urge to catch the tear with his finger. "What makes you say that, my dear?" he asked her cautiously.

She shrugged. "Things I hear now and then." She looked up at him. "But I don't care! I love you, Alexi! I don't want to leave you. I know I should, but I can't see how you could ever do anything _really_ bad, right? I love you too much for that!" She flung herself into his arms.

He couldn't help it, he hugged her tight to him. "My songbird, do not worry your pretty head about what I do! Some of it, at times, can be illegal," he lied, "but that is only because of the unfair laws. I promise you that you have nothing to worry about!"

Two weeks later, Natasha moved into Alexi's bedroom.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_Joe Headquarters:_

"It's been weird not having her around, isn't it? I miss her," Courtney confessed quietly to Shana as they sat in the mess hall.

Shana shrugged, casting a glance down the table to where Flint sat, talking with Road Block. Snake Eyes slid in the seat next to her. "I do, too. All I know is she's on a high clearance mission and we're not allowed to ask. It's not even for GI Joe - something to do with some foreign intelligence or CIA or something."

Snake Eyes gestured and Shana shook her head. "No, he hasn't mentioned her at all, at least not to me," Shana replied. "I've seen him look for her, though, when he thinks no one is watching. If Courtney or I walk into a room, he glances behind us to see if she's there. He doesn't think we notice."

"It's been almost six months!" Courtney muttered. "Surely he's not _that_ heartless, is he?" She addressed her question to Snake Eyes, who shrugged, not really wanting to get _that_ involved in the conversation.

_Russia:_

Allie/Natasha was getting tired. How much longer until she was pulled out of this assignment? Intelligence had been smart enough not to show their hand, or hers, by apprehending everyone on the list she had shared, but there had been some major suppliers shut down and dealers captured. She was ready to move on and worried about her cover being compromised. If Alexi ever found out she was working for intelligence, then she was worse than dead for playing with his heart! She sighed - she had been on this assignment so long, even her thoughts were in Russian! Some days she even had to search for the right English word to play on her phone! While life with Alexi had been relatively easy, and she genuinely had become fond of the guy…_well,__if__ he__ hadn__'__t __been__ an __arms __dealer__…__.okay, __let__'__s __just__ say __in __any __other__ circumstances,__ she __would__'__ve __liked__ the __guy_, she argued to herself. _Anyway,__he __could__'__ve__ been __a __nice __guy __in __another __line__ of __business__…__.aw,__hell!__ She __had__ enjoyed __the__ time__ she __had__ spent __playing __Natasha,_she confessed to herself, _but __the__ longer__ she __was__ under,__the __harder __it __was __going__ to__ be__ to__ get__ out!_

She finally received a coded message from Mike. If nothing else happened, she was going to be extracted by the end of that week. She wondered vaguely what that meant, _"__if __nothing__ else __happened_."

That question was answered when, a few nights later, the house was flooded with spotlights and armed men rushed the house, dragging Alexi and Natasha from their bed. Natasha was thankful she was dressed, albeit in a thin nightgown. She was allowed to grab a robe as they were escorted from the room. As soon as they left the house, though, Alexi was taken to one of the waiting unmarked cars, while Natasha was taken in the direction of the nearby woods. She cried out to Alexi, never breaking cover, and he fought his captors to try to get to her. She couldn't be sure if these were agents or someone else, so she didn't see the use in going quietly!

She heard him yell. "What are you doing with her? She is an innocent! What the hell are you doing?"

Natasha realized that even in the police force, there are corrupt individuals and she wondered at her own safety as she was violently pushed down on the ground next to a small hole that had been dug - quite recently, by the look of it. One of the officers then took his gun and pointed it at Lady Jaye/Natasha. She wondered if this truly was it…and how much that would really suck!

At the last moment, he pointed his gun away and shot once into the dirt next to her. His companion bent and retrieved the bullet with a gloved hand, placing it in a small bag and covering up the small hole the bullet had created with his foot. She watched as they dumped a black body bag into the hole and, using a shovel leaning up against a nearby tree, covered it up with dirt.

A hand reached down and helped her up. She was told in Russian that they were intelligence agents and were there to take her home. She smiled wearily at them, even as she heard an anguished yell from the direction of the house. Then, the sound of car doors slamming and engines drowned it out.

The one with the gun looked at her. "Closure," he said simply in Russian, "to cover your tracks." He indicated the now covered grave, for that's what it was, she realized. "We shoot his girlfriend when she can't give us any information and tries to escape, and bury her." He shrugged before walking away.

The officer who had helped her up indicated a path through the woods. "Your ride waits over there. He'll get you home."

A little bewildered by the abrupt ending of the six month long mission, Allie stumbled towards the waiting car.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_Joe Headquarters:_

"She's back," Shana whispered to Courtney at PT.

"What?" Courtney said, a little loudly, earning them a glare from Beach Head, who was counting off push ups for the group.

Shana rolled her eyes. "Late last night," she hissed, keeping an eye on Beach's back. "Heard someone in the suite and glanced out my door. Allie came stumbling in, gave me a wave…man, she looked tired…and went to her room. Guess she's still sleeping it off."

"Fifty more, ladies, for all the chatter that's going on!" Beach Head barked at the two, never turning around. They stifled a groan, knowing it would make it worse.

"You think she's awake now?" asked Courtney as she and Shana headed back in the direction of the female barracks after the training session.

Shana shrugged. "We'll find out. I know she can't tell us where she's been, but I'm just glad she's back in one piece."

"Who's back in one piece?" asked a male voice behind them. Courtney's eyes widened, but she managed to subdue her reaction before she turned around.

"What?" she asked sweetly, playing the dumb blonde to Flint, who was standing behind them.

"You heard me," he said, not buying the wide-eyed innocent look Cover Girl was giving him.

Courtney looked at Shana, not sure what to do. Shana gave her an "I don't know either" look that made Flint sigh.

"Fine," he said finally, and turned around and walked away.

"Is he still interested?" Courtney squealed softly, not able to contain her excitement at what she thought was just about the most romantic thing ever, forgetting her "heartless" comment she had made a few days earlier. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder!"

Shana gave her a smile. "Watching chick flicks again, are we?"

"Come on!" Courtney poked her. "You know you'd like to see them together, just as much as I do!"

Shana just smiled. "Last one to the room gets the cold shower!" she called and began running. Giving a yell of protest, Courtney ran after her, thinking it was an effective way to end the conversation….from Shana's point of view.

_Later….._

"So, I know you can't tell us much, like where you were, or what you were doing….but was it fun?" asked Courtney later that evening, stuffing a handful of popcorn in her mouth while the girls watched movies in their suite. They had declared it "girls' night" in celebration of Allie's return.

Allie still found she had trouble thinking in English first. She had to focus on her words for a moment, then replied, "Well….yes and no. It was…interesting. I think that's all I'm allowed to tell you. Oh, and it involved a cute guy," she said, knowing that would get Courtney going.

Shana smiled, picking up on Allie's cue. "Cute guy, huh?"

Courtney's eyes widened. Allie stifled a laugh. She had used a lot of Courtney's mannerisms in her "Natasha" role to portray innocence. She hoped Beach Head was truly grateful for having Courtney as his girlfriend. While she did have a flair for dramatics, the younger woman really did have an innocent air around her that made her all the more appealing.

"Yeah, too bad he's locked up for life now," Allie replied with a dramatic sigh. "So, what's on the show list for tonight?"

Courtney groaned. "Man, I hate stupid clearance. You sure you can't tell us more?"

"Nope. Have to kill you then," Allie teased.

"Anyone you missed on the homefront?" Courtney hinted none too subtly.

Allie's smile faltered. "I doubt he missed me," she said in reply, her tone even. "We were on a "break," remember?"

Shana surprised both of them with what she said next. "I bet tomorrow will bring a different attitude. Six months is a long time not to see someone. He's had time to think – or at least more so with his brain than with his….well…you know."

Allie looked at her, eyes narrowed. "Did Snake Eyes say something to you?" she asked suspiciously.

Shana shook her head. "No, just something I've observed. If he doesn't seek you out tomorrow, I'll do everyone's laundry here for a week!"

Courtney smiled. "She must know something. She's always trying to trick me into throwing her clothes in with mine!"

Shana just continued to smile mysteriously. Allie frowned. During her flight back, she had thought about what she would say when she would be forced to come face to face with Dash again. Her focus on the mission had been total and she had "become" Natasha, all other personal thoughts banished from her mind. Now that she was back to being Lady Jaye/Allie again, she had no clue what she would say to him. Her heart was far from healed as she had hoped it would be, and she was not sure her plan to face him with indifference, or at least as a friend, would work.

No, she sighed, absence had no effect on her emotions towards the guy. On her flight from Russia, she had briefly flirted with the idea of transferring back to MI-6 and quitting GI Joe. She realized she would only be running away from her problems, as well as a great team. So, here she was, with absolutely no clue what to do. She wasn't sure how much stock to put into what Shana said…it could just be wishful thinking on her friends' part.

_Elsewhere on the base…_

Flint knew she was back, knew the moment her plane had landed. He had watched from the shadows as she and Gamer had disembarked. She looked tired, he noted. Looked sexy as hell, but tired. Six months was a long time not to see someone. He wondered if she still felt anything at all for him, especially after his inspired idea of taking a "break." He had realized in the past six months how stupid he had been to run away from his feelings. He was tired of doing that. He was going to make it up to Allie if it killed him, starting by admitting his feelings for her, hoping she felt the same for him. He realized she had, once, and just hoped she still did. If she didn't, then he had no one to blame but himself for pushing her away.

He sighed. Watching her walk across the tarmac, he had wanted to scoop her up and carry her off somewhere, just the two of them, and just hold her. He wanted to watch her sleep, wanting to feel her body snug against his. He sighed again, shaking his head. _When__ had__ he __become__ this__ lovesick __sap?_

Instead, he had merely watched her, like a coward, from the shadows, not knowing what to say to her. Following Courtney and Shana after PT had been another coward's move, listening just to hear them say her name, to tip him off on any information about her. As her best friends, he knew they were protecting her when they played dumb with him and, as soon as he realized he wouldn't get any information from them, he had given up.

At one point or another, he and Allie would run into each other and he would have to say something. He fingered the box in his pocket. It had been his grandmother's ring and was his to give to his intended. It had stayed with his personal belongings at his parents' house since it had been passed on to him. On his last trip home, he had searched for it and brought it back with him. He knew he had a lot of ground to cover with Allie, and hoped that by giving her the ring, it would show his sincerity and commitment to her, and to the relationship. Well, at least he hoped so! _Engagements __could__ be__long_, he reassured himself. _No __need __to __rush __into__ too __much __too__ soon_. He just realized now that she truly was part of him, a part he couldn't…no…_wouldn__'__t_, give up. He desperately hoped she felt the same way.

It wasn't until almost the end of the next day that he finally found her. He hadn't wanted to go knocking at her quarters, so he kept hoping to run into her. He finally found her as she was leaving Hawk's office.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Lady Jaye was debriefing Hawk about her mission, and he was praising her on a job well done. Hawk had already heard from Gamer/Mike. He was proud of his team's accomplishments and the high praise they had received from MI-6, but he was worried about Lady Jaye. She admitted to him, jokingly, that she was having trouble adjusting back to English and not Russian, and he wondered if perhaps she had been in **too** long. He offered to give her some time off, but she refused, saying she wanted to go back to being a Joe as soon as possible.

He dismissed her, with some misgivings, but told himself she'd bounce back _(she__ always __had __before)._

As she shut the door to Hawk's office, she turned and saw Flint leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking like he was waiting for her. She decided to play dumb.

"Do you want me to let him know you're here?" she said, deliberately misinterpreting why he was there.

"No, I was waiting for you," he replied softly, giving her the look that always made her feel all fuzzy inside.

_Great_! _One __look__ and __you__'__re __back__ to __where__ you__ were__ before__ you __left!_

"We need to talk," he said simply, holding out his hand. She looked at it for a moment before she slid her hand in his. As soon as she did that, he pulled her to him, throwing her off balance so that she fell against him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Nice trick," she said, her voice muffled against his chest.

"Yeah, I thought so," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "Can I start by saying what a total ass I can be?"

She pulled away and looked up at him. "Okay, that's got my attention."

He gave that lopsided smile she loved so much. "I figured. Let's go somewhere a little more private to talk. I know you're not on duty until the morning and Hawk doesn't have you down for PT for a couple more days, so no real early mornings … Do you want to take a drive?"

She gave him a small smile. "Sure. Why not?" she replied, thinking of a night a little more than six months ago when she had suggested pretty much the same thing. Strange how life sometimes comes full circle, she thought.

_An hour later…_

He found the country road they had been on before, and she was not surprised when he pulled into the same driveway. The "For Sale" sign was still there. She sighed.

"What is it?" he asked, feeling self-conscious and wondering if she was already regretting coming with him.

"Just feel bad for the little farm. No one's bought it. It's still empty."

"Oh." He was grateful it wasn't anything more than that. At least, he hoped it wasn't. Sometimes it was hard to read Allie. He was really laying it all out on the line tonight, and he wasn't used to doing that, or at least not with his heart.

He pulled up to the house and glanced at his watch. He wanted to be able to catch the last rays of sunlight. Helping her out of the car, they stood and looked at the house, each lost in their own thoughts. He was trying to give himself courage for what he was about to do. She was wondering why they were back in this spot and why it was significant to him. She glanced at him and noticed his jaw clenching. Uh oh, she thought. He's focused hard on something and she wasn't sure if it was a good sign.

"So…" she began, not sure what else she wanted to say, just using the word to break the silence.

Her voice seemed to bring him out of his thoughts and he smiled at her, squeezing her hand. He grabbed a blanket and picnic basket out of the back seat of his car.

"Thought we could have some dinner," he said, realizing it sounded kind of lame. She just smiled at him encouragingly, knowing he would work through whatever it was that was making him act so awkward.

She suddenly frowned. "We're not trespassing, are we? I mean, the first time…" she had the grace to blush, "the first time, it was kind of impulsive. This time, we deliberately came here…"

He smiled at her as he led her over to a shady spot by the woods. "Don't worry. We're prospective homebuyers, right? I don't think you noticed the pond last time we were here," he said, distracting her thoughts, pointing out the small area in front of her.

"Ducks?" she questioned, looking at a small dilapidated building by the pond.

He nodded. "See? You'll turn out to be a farm girl after all," he teased. He pointed out other areas to her. "I found out that this used to belong to an older couple who eventually couldn't handle doing the work, so they moved out. Because this area's isolated, the farm hasn't sold and things have been left to run down a bit. The realtor pays a local kid to come out and cut the grass to make it look presentable, but he can't do much about the buildings. It shouldn't take too much work," he speculated thoughtfully, looking at the area and house with a practiced eye.

Allie grinned at him. "You sound like you've been considering setting yourself up here. Planning on quitting the Joes to become a farmer?"

Dash didn't reply, instead just spreading the blanket on the ground. Allie started to take the food out of the basket, smiling at his food choices, but Dash's hand stopped hers. He had planned to do this differently, but the timing seemed right.

"I thought about more than just me here, Alison. What would you think about us both moving out here, off base?" At her questioning look, he realized he wasn't making himself clear. He fumbled in his pocket and brought out the box. She gasped, knowing exactly what he was doing. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Dash?" she questioned softly.

He gave a little nervous smile and took her right hand. "Alison Hart-Burnett, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, to forgive me when I act like an insensitive jerk, and love me anyway?"

Allie bit her lip, trying not to cry. She saw the hopeful look in his eyes start to fade and realized he thought she was going to say no.

"Dash," she whispered and put her other hand on his face, making him look her in the eyes. "It's a bit sudden…unexpected…especially after how we left things. It just…surprised me, that's all."

He sighed, feeling deflated. "It's too soon, too much, isn't it? God, Allie," he said, letting go of her hand and running it through his hair in a nervous gesture. "I know what an asshole I was being before you left and finally realized why. I never thought what we had would turn into this all consuming love and it scared the hell out of me. With you being away, not being able to see you each day, not knowing when you'd return…it forced me to come to terms with my emotions and…" he trailed off. He gave another nervous smile. "I guess it's just too soon and you don't feel the same way…"

"Stop." Allie's voice was soft, but firm. "Dash, I've loved you for a long time, before I even realized that's what it was. You just caught me off guard, that's all." She took a deep breath, tilted his head so he would look her in the eyes and leaned her head to his. "Yes," she whispered against his lips before he had time to take a breath, and then she kissed him.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"You're WHAT?" Courtney squealed, not believing her ears. "Wow! That was…quick!" she said, not sure what else to say.

Shana just smiled, looking up from where she was studying Allie's engagement ring. "So, how does this change things?" she asked, coming at it from a more practical perspective.

Allie shrugged. "Well, I hate to say it breaks up the girls. I think that's my one drawback," she said with a sigh as she plopped down on the sofa in their common area. "Of course, you can always save my room for girls night. Or," she said in a more thoughtful tone, "we could have girls' night out at the new house and be as loud and obnoxious as we want to."

"Yeah, tell us about this house. A farm? Seriously?" Courtney giggled. "I just don't see it, Allie. You'd want to be far away from shopping?"

Allie smiled. "It's not really a farm, just some outhouses where some livestock were raised. Those buildings are about gone and need some work, and knowing our schedule, not sure how high maintenance we can get. But, it's a nice place," she said with a dreamy smile.

Shana just shook her head, smiling at Courtney. "Look at her. She's useless now to us. She's got that lovesick look on her face. I'm not sure if it's Flint or the farm!" she teased.

_Elsewhere…_

Duke gave Flint a hard thump on the back. "It's about time, jerkwad!" he said, laughing. "Time you made an honest woman out of her and stopped sneaking around the damn base!"

Flint gave Duke a look as Hawk joined them in his office. "Gentlemen," he said, nodding at the two chairs in front of his desk. The men took their cue and sat. Hawk looked first at one, then the other. "News?" he asked, the one word conveying what he already knew.

Flint found himself growing uncomfortable under the Hawk's stare. "Well, sir," he began, "you know I came to you before requesting permission to live off base. It seems that Lady Jaye will be joining me after all," he finished with a sheepish grin.

"Making an honest woman of her, then?" Hawk said, sitting back, not able to hold back his amusement at his Warrant Officer's discomfort.

Duke chuckled as the commanding officer's words matched his from earlier. He slapped his best friend on the back again. "Face it, man. You're going to hear that over and over again from most of the Joes. It's not like what you two did was too discrete. Just glad you have worked things out. Maybe now, we'll get some peace and quiet around here," he chuckled.

Hawk sat back, enjoying the easy going, informal atmosphere with his officers. "Picked a date yet?"

Flint cleared his throat. "Not yet."

Hawk chuckled. "You have yet to meet her family, don't you? You poor bastard," he shook his head. "You stand no chance between her mother or her cousins." He grinned conspiratorially to Duke. "Not sure which is worse. You're lucky, son," he said, addressing Flint again. "I've had the, um, privilege of meeting her family before, her Dad and I being good friends before he passed on. All I can say is, let her mother do the talking when you visit her in her kingdom at Martha's Vineyard, not that you'll get a word in anyway. Oh, and don't drink ANYTHING her Scottish cousins give you!"

Duke grinned. "Sounds like he's going to be put through the wringer. Man, I think I'd pay front row seats for that!"

A few days later, Allie brought up the subject of her family with Dash. She knew he had broken the news to his family and, according to him, they were thrilled. She had the chance to meet them when the Joe team had finished a mission close to where Dash's parents lived, and they, along with a few of the team, had visited his parents house and had been treated to a celebratory home cooked dinner, courtesy of Mrs. Faireborn. Allie had really enjoyed the time spent with his family, especially his mom and sisters. Since then, they had kept in touch through email and she knew his mother had hoped their relationship would grow and mature. She had pretty much said so in her emails, as well as the times when she had seen them since.

"I'll save my mother for later. She's a piece of work," Allie confided to Dash as they lounged on the couch in the living room of the girls' suite. The other two were away on a mission, so they had the place to themselves. "No, I think it best if you meet the Scottish relations first. Mother, well, she might scare you off," she said teasingly, although in her head, she knew it was a real possibility.

Dash remembered what Hawk had warned him about. He hoped it had been a joke, but you never know.

"So, you want us to go to Scotland?" he asked, not sure where the conversation was taking them.

Allie sighed happily. She always looked forward to going home and wasn't able to get away too often. "I've talked to Hawk. He's given us a week…said you'd need that much time to recover anyway," she said, frowning at the commanding officer's amusement and quips about Flint needing survival training. "You do know that there will need to be two weddings – one in Scotland, the other here in the States for your family, the Joes…and my mother." She sighed. She'd deal with her mother later. Best not to dwell on that thought for now.

"Two?" Dash questioned, and Allie could feel his body stiffen.

"Oh, don't worry. Nothing too formal. It's just that my relations in Scotland, they can't exactly all fly here, and everyone here can't fly there, either. Trust me," she said, snuggling closer to Flint. "It's for the best. My Scottish relations can be…somewhat different," she finished, knowing it was a lame explanation. He would learn soon enough of her roots, she guessed. She wasn't sure whether to prepare him beforehand, or just let him learn for himself. She just hoped what he found out didn't scar him permanently, she chuckled to herself.

Flint's first impression of her family came all too soon when it was time to drive to the airport. Instead of heading to the public airport, Allie directed Dash to drive them to a smaller, local airstrip. When they arrived, she saw the large black jet and smiled.

Turning to Dash, she winked and said, "Wow, they must be ready to get their claws in you! They brought the fast one!"

He didn't have a chance to reply because at that moment, he heard a male cry and three bodies tackled his fiancée. Before he could respond, they turned on him, holding a giggling Allie in their arms.

Looking him up and down, the tallest, who was holding Allie, said, "So, this is our new future victim, er, relation then? Doesn't seem too tough."

"Ian, you oaf! Put me down!" Allie giggled. "Lor, but you'll have Dash thinking all the wrong things! These boys," she said, indicating the three men, "are my cousins, Ian, Collum, and Austin."

Ian released her and she fell with a thump. Rubbing her backside, she punched him in the shoulder so hard he flinched. She muttered something in Gaelic that had the other two howling.

She could tell by the confused look on Dash's face that it was best they all get on the plane before she began to explain things. Good thing they had the flight ahead of them. That way, he couldn't escape, she thought, without first listening to reason. If he survived the week with her relatives, well, then he was definitely worth keeping!

She guided Dash over to the jet, commanding her cousins to see to the luggage. They rolled their eyes and muttered something about "Lady Alison" that had Dash even more confused. She sighed and patted his arm. "I'll explain everything once we're on board."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

They settled in the plush jet and Allie smiled at her cousins, who were _trying_ to behave themselves. God, she had missed them! "Thanks for the exec! Trying to put on a good impression for Dash? Who's flying?"

Collum nodded his head, saluted, and headed to the cockpit. The other two winked at her, muttered something about privacy, and followed Collum.

Allie leaned over and kissed a stunned Dash. "I have some explaining to do," she admitted. She indicated the jet. "My family owns a business that affords them this. We're lucky they didn't bring the freight plane, so they must have liked what they found out about you! My cousins," she said, nodding her head at the cockpit, "can be a bit pranksters, but I assure you, they are competent in what they do."

As the plane ascended and leveled out, Ian and Austin joined the two. Ian looked at Dash's confused look and laughed. "You haven't told him everything, then, Al?"

She stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "Getting to it. Patience, there."

Austin stuck his hand out to Dash. "Allow me to shed some light on what our daft cousin regrettably left out of her family history. I'm Austin, this here's Ian, and we, along with Collum, run MARS Industries."

Dash started, and Allie placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Yes, one and the same," she said softly, reading his reaction correctly. "When Uncle James, or rather, Destro, decided to join forces with Cobra, our family staged a coup and took over the company. Regrettably, it's still associated with terrorism at times, but it is a solid industry and we condone what Destro has done or taken the company through," she said bitterly.

Dash turned surprised eyes to her. "I knew you were related to him, but your uncle?"

She nodded sadly. "It's not something that I advertise, mind you, so no one but you and Hawk know my exact connection with him. However, know that even the U.S. Government is buying from MARS, including for GI Joe. The Mauler? That was MARS. We don't splay it all over the sides, like some companies, but we have a mark and when you see it, you know you have a quality item," she finished with pride.

"So, your family owns MARS, not Destro," Dash said slowly, taking it all in. It explained the opulence of the aircraft. Allie got up and grabbed two waters from a nearby mini-fridge, passing Dash one as he absorbed what she had just told him.

Austin and Ian smiled at Flint. "So, that and the fact that your lady is truly a lady, that pretty much explains it, right?" Ian chuckled at Dash's raised eyebrows. "Oh yes, our little cousin is a titled Lady of the Realm. By right of inheritance of course," he added at Allie's dark look.

"It's really nothing," Allie explained to Dash. "Kind of like when you inherit a nickname or are saddled with an atrocious middle name because it was your aunt's or something."

She glared at her cousins, who were trying their best to look innocent. "I think the Allie show is about over, don't you think? Tell me what you two have been up to lately?" she said, deliberately changing the subject, before they revealed too much.

At this point, Flint was not surprised as they pulled up to the large manor house where they were to stay. After the jet, the private airstrip at MARS, and the ride in the Mercedes, he wouldn't have been surprised to find the road lined with servants and been told they had been in the family for years! It was a little much for a farm boy from Kansas, but he was taking it in stride. It didn't change who Allie was and he could see now why she kept her background hidden. A lot of the Joes had struggled through foster homes and poverty before finding their way in the military or in their special fields. While Allie, especially in a temper, could have quite a haughty tone, she for the most part was just one of the guys. He could see how, if they knew her background, things would change with those relationships, and how they would see her differently. He had no idea how they'd react to the fact that Destro was her uncle!

"Welcome home!" Ian announced from the driver's seat. Only one person was waiting at the door and with a cry, Allie jumped out of the car and hugged the older woman tightly.

"_Not_ her mother," Austin chuckled at Flint's look. "That's Maggie and probably the closest thing Allie has to a mother. Hers is quite a bitch," he said bluntly, "but you'll find that out soon enough," he smirked. "Sorry, figured you ought to know. There's a reason Allie doesn't spend too much time with her. She wanted the title, snared Al's dad, and there you have it. They were together long enough to have Al, and then her Da brought her back to Scotland as soon as possible. She's been back and forth over the ocean so many times growing up….they never divorced, mind you, but Al was still shuffled back and forth between the States and here. I think she always liked here best, but then again, I'm biased," he grinned. Giving Flint a pat on the back, he wished him luck and wandered off.

With this new bit of information swirling around in his head, Dash shook his head and joined Allie in the doorway where she was with a woman she introduced as "Maggie," who apparently, after being nursemaid to Allie, became housekeeper.

After the grand tour of the house, which Allie chokingly said belonged to her Da, they were encouraged to rest up for the "grand celebration" that evening.

Allie translated for Dash. "The engagement party," she said simply, then gave him a sympathetic smile. "Just watch what my cousins give you to drink. They tend to have a wicked sense of humor that not everyone gets," she said, which didn't help his sense of comfort, since the warning so closely echoed that of Hawk's.

Allie led Dash to her childhood bedroom. He enjoyed looking at all the pictures of her growing up, noting all the pictures of a happy girl with her father, her cousins, and with a few animals as well. He was beginning to see why the little farm had attracted her so much.

He paused in front of a picture that showed a group of kids with a school in the background. "Where's this?" he asked her, catching her attention away from the window.

Her eyes widened for a moment, then she gave a nervous laugh. "Boarding school. My mother's idea, when it was my turn to visit her in the States. Just some friends I made. No big deal," she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

She took his arm and led him from the room. "We stay in here too long, Maggie will be chasing us out with her broom! Can't let her think anything improper's going on! Let me show you around outside," she said, hoping to distract him from the picture.

Dash didn't end up remember much of the evening. While he was cautious with what the cousins gave him to drink, he found the lager that was being passed around more lethal than anything else. He wondered where all the people had come from – it seemed half of Scotland had come to the party! Allie explained that the whole town had been invited, as well as neighboring families, and his head swirled with all the names and faces he had been introduced to.

At one point, he realized Allie had left his side and was talking with a smiling man with blonde hair and green eyes, who, when realizing Flint was staring, turned and gave him a wink and grin. Allie didn't seem to notice as she kept talking, a serious look on her face. He wondered what it was about, but didn't have a chance to go over and see as he was swept up by some of the local men who led him to an area where some of the men were showing off their strength with traditional highland games.

"Puck," pleaded Allie from where she was standing, watching her fiancé out of the corner of her eye, "please be careful with him! I'd like to have him back in one piece!"

"Hmmm…with a name like Faireborn, there must be some Scottish blood in him, eh? What about yourself? Have you had a chance to reacquaint yourself? You canna be letting yourself drain so low," he said, his smile disappearing and his twinkling eyes serious.

"Not yet, but tonight, while he sleeps. He does not know and frankly, I'm not sure if he needs to."

Puck shook his head sadly. "Little Alison, you know you are one of my favorites. Just think about what not knowing did to your mother. Granted, she wasn't the nicest sort around, but are you willing to risk that with him?"

"It's already too much, finding out all this," she said, waving her hand around. "I need to wait until the right time to tell him about my true inheritance."

"Are you ashamed then, little one?"

Allie looked taken aback. "Of course not! But when you grow up knowing and believing something…he comes from a simple family back in Kansas - a farm boy. It would take a lot to make him understand…the timing is just not right."

Puck patted her on the head like a child. "Just so, Daughter of Titiana, but know that the time will choose itself if you don't, and it may not be how you want it to be. If you were to become with bairn…."

Allie sighed. "I realize that, especially if it's a girl. He'll know, he'll have to understand, but not today, not tonight….I can't lose him. He won't understand."

Puck shook his head. "Just be wary, little one. I won't always be here to clean up your messes." With that last thought, he took a step back and faded from sight. Allie felt the breeze around her like a final caress before the air stilled. She sighed. She knew Puck was right. She couldn't deny her heritage, her birthright. She just didn't know if it was worth the cost of her happiness.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Holding up?" Duke asked, trying not to laugh at the murderous look he received from his best friend. "So, are they inlaws or outlaws?"

Rubbing his head, Flint gave a grimace. "Ask me when my head's clearer. I think I know why Allie doesn't talk much about her family. Between her wild Scottish cousins and her society mother….I'm not sure which visit left me feeling worse!"

Duke clucked sympathetically. "Her mother really that bad?"

Flint gave him a leveled look. "Worse. Was I one of the New Hampshire Faireborns? No? Who were my relations? Was I good enough for her daughter, a Hart? I never realized Allie was part of _that_ family, the ones who own all the hotels, airlines, and such. She made a comment about how her daughter was supposed to marry a senator, some presidential hopeful, but who could control wayward children! She did it so well - insulting you - that you were left speechless! Allie just sat there and stared out the window the whole time, unless her mother directly addressed her. I felt sorry for her, knowing it's what she had to grow up with! At the end, they air kissed one another's cheeks and it was over. Thank GOD Allie suggested tea with her mother and not spending a week like we did in Scotland!"

Duke chuckled. "So Allie comes from money, but she's the rebel. Yeah, I can see that. I bet it killed her mother when she joined the military."

Flint smiled. "Yeah, she mentioned that, too, calling it a "stage" her daughter was going through. She also reminded Allie that divorce was nothing to be ashamed of, either, should she change her mind!" His fists were clenched. "If I never have to spend another moment with that woman, it'll not be soon enough!"

"Just the wedding, if she'll come, then," Duke chuckled again, amused with his friend's recount. "Imagine her revulsion when she sees all the Joes who are attending! I'm sure she wants some high society event!"

Flint smirked. "Yeah, Allie told me she'd let her mom know at the last minute where and when the wedding was, to ward off any interference. I guess she knows her mother pretty well, then. She also reassured me that she was more like her father than her mother, and that when she was in the States, she spent more time at boarding school than with her mother!"

Duke frowned, remembering something he had read on Allie's chart years ago when Hawk had first wanted to recruit her, before most of it was blacked out. Hawk had explained it was for security reasons and in no way would impact the team. More of the chart had been blackened when Duke had seen it again. "Xavier School for the Gifted," he muttered softly, trying to remember if that's the name he had seen. It had not been there later.

"Huh?" Flint looked up from where he was writing his report. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing," Duke said, letting the thought slip from his mind as he returned his focus back to the chart in his hand, to study the specs for the next Joe mission.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"So she really ran you ragged?" Shana laughed at the expression on Flint's face in the mess hall. "I warned you she was a shopper!"

"Warned him about what?" Allie said, sitting beside her fiancé and lightly bumping into him. "Oh, the shopping. I told him he didn't have to come, that the three girls could handle it."

"Yeah, and not sure what our furniture would look like then," he muttered, giving Courtney a side-long glance who grinned back at him.

"Hey, everyone needs a chaise lounge! And, that mirror would've looked great on the ceiling!"

Allie burst out laughing. "I had forgotten about that. The look on Dash's face was priceless at that moment!"

Shana sighed, trying for a mature look, but failing as she too burst into laughter. "Not to mention the sales clerk! I think he was about ready to escort us out of the store at that point!"

Allie rubbed Flint's arm and laid her head on his shoulder. "Well, we did kind of gang up on him without anyone on his side. Poor baby."

"Just because none of the guys were dumb enough to be suckered into coming with us," muttered Flint. He shook his head. "Did we even accomplish anything today?"

Allie smiled sympathetically at him, then pulled a photo out of her pocket. "What about this for the master bedroom?"

He looked at the photo of the oak furniture. "Now this, I like. I don't remember this from yesterday, but then again, my head's still hurting…" He once again glanced over at Courtney, who pretended to be studying her nails.

Allie chuckled. "It's actually mine, just in storage. I can have that and a few other pieces sent over to the house once we sign the contract. I think it'll be much better than some of the things we saw yesterday. Oh, and your mom called me and offered us her kitchen table. Said something about your Dad offering to get her a new one if she got rid of it, I mean, let us have hers."

She knew she had him there. She was a firm believer in good karma and that scarred table had it. Plus, she realized, in the house they were buying, the older, more traditional furniture would look more at home than any of the newer pieces they had looked at. She just didn't mention to Flint that her "storage" was her New York penthouse. She was selling it anyways, she told herself, so better to sell unfurnished. She wouldn't be using it, anyways.

"When do you guys sign the contract?" Shana asked, grateful when Duke joined them. Flint needed the extra testosterone support at the table. Courtney's giggles were earning a glare from Beach Head, who was sitting over at the next table. While Flint was not one of the drill sergeant's favorite people, he really connected with Allie and had already expressed to both Shana and Courtney his misgivings of two Joes getting married. It had not gone over well with Courtney who, even though she was nowhere near contemplating marriage, was bummed that he was not thinking of a more serious commitment.

Allie answered, since Duke and Flint were already in a separate conversation. "Next week. My lawyer's looking over the contract, making sure everything's kosher, so to speak." She shrugged. "The realtor's small time so I'm sure they're happy to get this property off their hands and get the commission." Allie was just hoping that her lawyer was taking this less seriously than his efforts at getting Allie to sign a prenup. She wanted nothing to do with that, believing something like that doomed the marriage from the start. It stated that you didn't trust the marriage to last. _Of__ course,__ your __parents __hadn__'__t__ had __one,__ and__ look __what __happened__ to__ them_, a voice in her head argued. _Yeah,__ but __they __never__ divorced,__ just __went__ their__ separate__ ways_, she argued back.

"Earth to Allie! You ready to go, girl?" Courtney snapped her fingers in front of Allie's face, who looked up, not realizing she had gotten lost in her own thoughts. "Don't you have to call your mother tonight and tell her the date and time of the ceremony?"

Allie groaned. "I almost forgot, but she'd never forgive me if I let her miss it. Just promise me that you and Hawk will see to her at the reception?"

Courtney grinned back. "Yeah, I've had my shares of society matrons, don't worry about it! Hawk knows his role is to distract. She just has that cool way of insulting you so that you have no clue she did until she walks away! Man, that's class!"

"Whatever," Allie managed to smile back, already nervous about the phone call. She patted Flint's shoulder as she passed him on the way out the door.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Oh my, Allie, you look absolutely stunning!" Martha, Dash's mother, said the morning of the wedding. She was helping Allie, along with his sisters and her two bridesmaids, Courtney and Shana, to get ready. Allie's mother came bustling in at that moment and stopped, putting a hand dramatically over her chest.

"Oh my, darling, you really **do** look like a Hart! I am so proud of you!" she said, using a linen handkerchief to dab at both eyes, careful not to mess up her makeup. Courtney and Shana managed not to roll their eyes.

"Thank you, Mother," Allie murmured, turning so that Martha could place the veil on her head. "It means a lot that you are here." She realized she did mean it. Her mother could have caused a big scene, especially since it was the groom's family helping her get dressed. However, her mother was enjoying playing the planner, letting everyone know where to stand and when to go.

"It's time, Alison," she said. "But first, the photographer." She ushered the man in, who asked Allie to pose and stand here or there until he was satisfied he had gotten the perfect shot.

"Are we ready, my dear? It's so nice of General Hawk to escort you down the aisle," she said, knowing **her** daughter deserved someone of that high rank! Well, the boy's father was a retired General, so there was hope yet in that field, she supposed. If she couldn't get her daughter out of this military/spy game, then she might as well be well connected! At least she had outgrown acting…_strange_…in her adult life!

A sudden flutter of nerves hit Allie as she started towards the door. Martha chuckled, accurately reading her face. "It's okay, my dear," she said, squeezing her hand. "Cold feet are only natural, especially being married to my stubborn son. You're doing the right thing and know that if he messes up, he has me to answer to!" she said in a serious-enough tone that Allie believed she really would reprimand her adult son.

Allie took a deep breath as the door opened and she saw Hawk waiting there for her, looking very dapper in his full dress uniform. Closing her eyes against a sudden wave of fear, she opened them again as the church door opened and she spied a very nervous, but proud man who was the love of her life, waiting for her at the end.

_One Week Later, Scotland:_

"You need to realize a few things about me, about my family," Lady Jaye rehearsed, staring into the mirror. She sighed. No, that was no good. She wanted full disclosure to her husband, but how did you explain your past to him, especially when it was one she felt he wouldn't approve of?

_Well, __it__'__s __not __like__ you __can__ change__ it,_ her common sense piped up. _He __either__ accepts __it, __or__ not, __or__ you __just __don__'__t __tell__ him.__ He__'__s__ used __to__ a__ "__need__ to__ know__" __basis._

_Well,__yeah_, she argued mentally with her reflection, _but__ this__ is __a__ marriage,__ not __a__ mission_.

Sighing, she turned away from the mirror and collapsed onto her bed. Looking around her room, she smiled. That was what she loved about coming back home. Her room never changed, it always waited for her as if time had stopped. It hadn't changed since she was a teenager. She had redecorated it then, thinking she was so mature and that the room had such an adult feel to it. Her smile grew wider. Nope, looked like a teenager's room, she nodded.

She wouldn't change it again, she knew, looking at the photographs lining the wall. She didn't spend enough time here to, she sighed. Maybe once her days in GI Joe were over, she could convince Dash to live here, for at least part of the year. At least he knew about her family's business and the wealth she came from and grew up with. Of course, he had no idea of how much wealth had been passed on to her already. It was enough for them to live comfortably, that's all he needed to know, she thought. It wasn't that she thought he'd take advantage of it. Rather, she thought, chuckling, he'd get intimidated and run!

No, he wouldn't run from that, or the fact that she had inherited a title and was considered a "lady of the realm". Her other secrets, maybe, but not just because she had money and a title.

"Hey, Dash, know what makes me a good covert agent?" she said aloud, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm able to manipulate minds, have a natural gift for languages, including some supernatural ones, and a few other small tricks…..oh yeah, that will go over well," she sighed. "Pair that with the fact that I went to school with mutants…..oh, and have fought demons before. Can't forget that! Yep, that'll go over _real_ well."

She turned on her stomach, burying her head in her pillow.

"Well, I thought it sounded good," teased a male voice, which made Allie raise her head.

"Gee, thanks, Puck, I'm sure you did!" she replied sarcastically. "How fast do you think he'd run back to Kansas then? No, I can't tell him, not right now," she stated, her mind made up.

Puck seemed to float over to her bed, sitting on a corner. "Are you ashamed of what you are?" he asked, restating his argument from her last visit home.

"Of course not!" she replied, offended.

"Well, then, if you think this human is worthy of joining together in marriage, then why not full disclosure?"

She gave a bark of laughter. "Seriously, Puck, how many humans do you know of who could deal with what I just said?"

Puck just merely smiled. "If he is special enough, if you think him worthy of marrying…maybe he is?"

She threw a pillow at him, which merely passed right through. "Why do I even ask you? You never answer _anything_, just ask more questions and more riddles!"

"Ah, flower," he said, his tone affectionate. "If he cannot accept who you are, then why be with him?"

"Because I love him," she answered softly. "I can't imagine him not being in my life."

"Does he feel the same?"

She frowned. "Obviously. Why would he ask me to marry him if he didn't?"

Puck gave her a sad smile. "I've never been one to figure out humans and their emotions. If he is with you for the same reason you just said, then all will be fine and he will accept you for **all** you are. If not…" he shrugged, leaving the rest of the sentence hanging.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" Allie asked, wanting to change the subject.

Puck stood, looking at her, then nodded. "Yes, flower, I will be there, watching. Just know one thing. If you don't tell him now, when it does come out…" He left the rest unsaid…as usual. She repressed a sigh, knowing this was his way. He faded from sight, and she went back to her musings.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Let's see the rock again?" teased Ian later that night at the local pub. "I can't believe someone actually wants to get hitched to ye!"

Allie smacked him on the arm. "Knock it off, cousin! And you'd better be nice to him when he gets here!"

"Yeah, where is this prospective bridegroom?" asked her other cousin, Collum, setting a couple pints on the table from the bar. "How come he didna come with you?"

Allie smiled, taking one of the pints. "He had a few things to finish up on base, then he'll be here, along with his family. Two days, boys, two days I'm all yours to tease and do whatever. Once he's here, I expect you to _behave_!" She emphasized the last word, hoping they would catch her meaning.

"She's no fun!" claimed a third voice, which had Allie jumping up from her chair.

"John!" she exclaimed, hugging the newcomer. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Where else would I be?" he asked, laughing, lifting her into the air. "I hear we have a new boy to chase away!"

"Don't you dare!" she squealed, her breath catching with the pressure of his hug. "Now let me go, you big lug!"

"Is he one of us?" asked John, releasing her and sitting next to the others. He signaled for a pint, which was hustled over to the table.

"Oh no, we're not good enough for her!" teased Ian. "It's an _American_!"

John shook his head. Looking at Allie, he winked. "You know, my offer still stands. You don't have to debase yourself with one of those!"

Allie rubbed her sore ribs. "Yeah, how long would I survive that?" she teased. She and John had been on and off for years, growing up, but they had decided long ago they were better friends than lovers.

"What's not to love?" he asked, his arms widespread, which got several comments from the other men at the table, as well as the other patrons, who had been watching the reunion with amusement. There were few secrets in the village and it was a place where everyone seemed to know and be related to each other. Allie's family and kind had always been looked at with respect and consideration.

Allie was enjoying herself. It had been years since she'd allowed herself to just come home and relax. There had never been enough time before, and she had crammed her short stays with as much as she could. Yes, she was definitely going to tell Flint that they would be spending a lot of time at her home. _Our__home_, she corrected herself, with a dreamy smile.

"Aw, now, look at her, we've lost her," Ian commented, looking over at his cousin. "We never should have allowed her to go back after last time!"

"A lot of good you would do to stop me!" Allie teased back, taking a sip from her drink.

John leaned forward. "Does he know about….us?" he asked, his tone serious.

Allie shook her head. "I can't just blurt it out, can I? He'll know, but…." her voice trailed off. She didn't know how or when he'd know. A thought came to her head. "And you three," she said, eyes narrowed at her cousins, "will not tell him, is that clear? Tha's for me to do!"

John leaned back, hands raised. "Not our battle, sweets! That is all you, love."

Allie frowned. She hadn't wanted the conversation to turn so serious. She had met her cousins tonight for some fun, not to discuss this.

Ian, reading her thoughts, made a comment that made them all laugh, and the tension was broken. Allie smiled at him, grateful. The rest of the evening passed and soon, the four were stumbling out the door to the car. Collum, being the driver for the night, made sure they got home okay.

John walked Allie to her door. "I'm serious," he said, his voice slightly slurring. "If he dinna measure up, I will gladly take his place." He gave her an awkward kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hands.

Allie patted his cheek. "I know, John. I love you, too." Turning around, she opened the door and went inside. He really was sweet, she thought. Too bad it hadn't worked out between the two of them, but then again, she wouldn't have met Dash, she thought with a soft smile.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"He doesn't know," a male voice said, his tone disapproving.

"I just never had a chance to tell him," she replied, trying to shrug it off.

"Are you ashamed of what you are?" growled another. She repressed a sigh at what always seemed to be the same accusation. Did no one understand her position?

"No! Just how do you…I mean, how do you explain to someone who's known you for years that you're not quite….human?" she said, her voice ending on a whisper. She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "If you three are experts on this, why don't you tell me how to do it?" she asked defensively, arms crossed, glaring at them.

"I'd just show him," growled the one again, unsheathing his "claws." "Then he can decide for himself."

"Now, Logan, not everyone has your….gentle…touch," replied the other, amused. He turned to Allie. "Chere, he must suspect something's up. When we worked together with your Joes, didn't he comment on our familiarity?"

"Well, yes," she began, embarrassed, "but I just told him we had worked together before, and he accepted that, never pursuing it, other than to ask if we were involved," she said, indicating one member of the group. "What could I say, Remy? That we all had gone to school together, fought together, and that I could've been a member of the X-Men?"

"Except you're not a mutant," replied the voice of reason. The Professor wheeled his chair into the room. "Your powers are different than that of a mutant, so it would never have worked. You, my dear, are your own kind. Whether you choose to share that with him or not is your business," he said, looking sternly at the others. "But, they are right. You should not be hiding anything from your husband. It's best if it comes out now, and not later."

Allie sat down hard on the sofa. "I know," she replied softly. "I just….I mean, how do I tell him?"

"I cannot answer that for you, child. Only you can. While we cannot force you to do anything, you need to look inside yourself and decide."

"Like he won't notice a bunch of mutants at his wedding," Logan sneered.

"Probably not. He'll be so busy looking at his bride, he won't notice anyone else," came a female voice as she walked into the room. "Hello, Allie," she said, giving her a hug.

"Ororo!" Allie was happy to see her old friend. "I've missed you!"

"As I you, sister. I hope all is well. Are these characters bothering you?"

Allie smiled, her eyes teary. "Not really. My cousins have pretty much said the same thing. I need to come clean and tell him everything," she sighed. "I just don't want to…."

"Lose him?" finished Ororo. "My dear, if he is already yours, then it won't matter what you are."

Logan leaned up against the wall. "Regardless, he's going to notice something's up. If he gives you any trouble…" his voice trailed off, his meaning clear.

Allie shook her head. Remy, stepping up, took her arm and steered her to the other side of the room. "Chere, whether you tell him or not is up to you, but I for one can tell you – hiding it will only make things worse when it comes to light. If he leaves, know that Remy will always be here for you," he finished with a sly smile.

She pushed him away, laughing, knowing he was only teasing her, that his heart belonged to another. "I'll remember that. Funny, it took me getting married to have two other proposals pop up!"

The Professor wheeled over to her. "Just know that we consider you our family. Whatever happens, there is always a place for you at the school."

Allie sniffed. "Thanks, Xavier. I really do appreciate that," she replied softly.

Logan rolled his eyes. Emotions had always made him uncomfortable. The others weren't surprised when he left through the terrace doors without another word.

"Now, I want to see this wedding dress of yours!" declared Ororo, otherwise known as "Storm," trying to ease the tension in the room. "I hear it was your grandmother's?"

Allie smiled, nodding, grateful for the change in subject. She led Ororo out of the room and to her room.

"She will be okay," Xavier assured Remy. "I know you are worried, Gambit."

Remy frowned. "I just want her to be happy, and I'm not sure if she will with this one."

The Professor sighed. "You need to let her live her own life. You can't go around playing big brother forever."

"The hell I can't," Remy muttered to Xavier's back as he wheeled out of the room.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Flint's arrival in Scotland went smoothly, his parents and sisters traveling with him. Allie had traveled on ahead, so she could spend some time with her family and prepare for the Scottish version of their wedding. He wasn't surprised when they were met by a smiling Ian and Collum at the airport. He introduced Allie's cousins to his family and they set off in two separate cars for the house. He was a bit disconcerted to find himself alone with Ian and another large Scot, who was introduced as John. He gave Flint a look that made him feel like he already failed a test.

"Is Allie okay?" asked Flint, disappointed she hadn't been the one to meet them.

"Oh, aye, she just has too much to do to be doing the little things right now," answered Ian cheerfully, enjoying the tension in the car between the two men. "That's what we're for, right John?"

John grunted something, giving Flint another look. It was annoying Flint to no end.

"So, John," he began, "are you another of Allie's cousins?"

"No, I'm not," he snapped. "Do all Americans ask stupid questions?"

Flint was taken aback by the answer, which had Ian howling. "Oh, did I not introduce you two properly? John here was Allie's teenage sweetheart," he stated, letting that sink in.

Flint came close to groaning. Trust Ian to think it would be funny to bring along one of Allie's exes to meet the future husband!

When they arrived at the house, most of the trip being in silence, Flint was shocked when John managed to unfold himself from the car. How this giant had managed to date the petite Allie he had no clue! They were definitely a mismatched couple, he thought snidely.

John stalked off, muttering something, but Ian cheerfully gathered up the Faireborn's luggage and brought it into the house, spouting off the history of the homestead to Flint's fascinated parents and sisters.

Allie was descending the stairs when they walked in. She looked up from the paper she was reading and, seeing Flint, seemed to fly down the rest as she jumped into his arms.

"Miss me?" he teased her, after giving her a light kiss in consideration of the people around them.

"Maybe," she teased right back, standing on her own two feet. "Was the trip here okay?"

"Well, your cousin thought it would be funny that I meet one of your admirers…John?"

She sighed, rubbing her forehead, wondering if he was holding back his jealousy due to the fact his parents were there. She was shocked to see he was actually laughing about it when she braved to look up at him again.

"Sorry," she muttered, then turned and smacked her cousin with the paper she was holding. "Knock it off!" she told him as he walked away, laughing.

"Let me give you the grand tour and we'll have your bags taken to your rooms," Allie said brightly after embracing her future in-laws.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

The chapel was filled with so many guests, many had to stand at the back. The clan was popular among the locals, as well as widespread. Flint nervously adjusted his tie again, which had his father slapping him on the back.

"Nervous, son?" he questioned, chuckling. "Cold feet? Or perhaps a cold breeze elsewhere?" he teased, indicating the kilt his son was wearing in respect for Allie's culture. "I'm happy they didn't ask me to wear one of those!"

Flint was surprised his palms were sweaty. Even on the worst mission, he never had trouble with that, he frowned.

"Not really," he lied in response to the cold feet comment. "Well, yeah, these are Allie's people….family and friends. What if I…what if she…"

His father led him over to a chair. "Sit down. Take a couple deep breaths. If she wasn't going to go through with this, do you think she'd have gone to all this trouble? Boy, you're not just getting married, you're getting married twice! I think that's pretty much a solid commitment," he told him. "It's natural to be nervous, though. Let me tell you. I felt the same when I married your mom. However, as soon as I spotted her coming down the aisle, walking towards me, all that flew away and all I could focus on was her. I'm sure it'll be the same for you. Don't think of all the people in the church, son. What matters most is you and Allie, and your future happiness. You've already done it once, son, I think you can manage to do it again!" he chuckled.

"Thanks, Dad," sighed Flint. "It does make me feel a little better," he admitted.

On the other side of the chapel, Ororo was placing Allie's veil on her head.

"Nervous?" she questioned her.

Allie nodded, biting her lip. "A little. Do you think I did the right thing?"

"By not telling him?" She paused, trying to put the right words together. "I think you did what you _thought_ was best. You have all the time to tell him. If he cannot accept you for who you are, then maybe he doesn't deserve to be with you in the first place," she finished, fully believing what she was saying.

Allie heard the conviction in her voice. She closed her eyes for a moment, gathering strength. Opening them, her eyes met that of Storm's in the mirror.

"I hope you're right," she told her friend.

There was a knock at the door and Ian's face appeared. "Run off yet? No? Then you **are** going through with this then?" He ducked when a pillow was thrown at his face. "I take that's a yes. Well, Alison….you ready to get hitched again? Your escort awaits!"

Allie stood, sucking in a deep breath. She received a nod from her friend and the other bridesmaids who were in the room – all family members and old childhood friends.

Collum waited outside her dressing room. Offering his arm, he waited patiently while she stood there for a moment, looking at it. She looked up at him and smiled. "While I wish it was Da taking me down the aisle, I'm grateful that if it's not him, it's you," she told her eldest cousin.

In reply, he kissed her cheek. "Ready?" he asked her. At her nod, the doors were thrown open and the first of the flower girls began to walk down the aisle.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

_Six Months Later…_

"Alexei Strandoffsky was a Russian kingpin who's been indicted on many charges. Of course he'd proclaim a human rights violation!" the balding man on the news show called out to the other. "It's another delay to one of the trials of the century! The man single-handedly ordered the murder of thousands, even millions, connected to his dealings with illegal weapons and drugs!"

Lady Jaye paused as what was being said on the news channel someone had on in the Joe Rec room filtered through her consciousness. She found herself meeting Gamer's eyes, who was standing on the opposite side of the room. His expression was unreadable, but she could see he, too, was surprised by the newscast and the topic. She wasn't sure how much he knew about the mission, since both had been debriefed separately, including that of the name of the man who her cover was linked to.

She was about to walk out of the room when the next statement from the show stopped her cold. "His claiming that his true love, his soul mate, this girlfriend of his who was shot and buried in a shallow grave outside his home is _ludicrous_! Sure, when investigators were sent out there, they did find a female body in a shallow grave, but who's to say it wasn't one of HIS victims!"

Allie didn't want to look at the screen, but found herself drawn to it as a photograph of Alexi and his girlfriend, her cover, Natasha, was flashed on the screen. It was grainy and she could proudly proclaim that no one in the room, nor on base would recognize her in the photo. It had been taken when they had left a club one night and she had worn large sunglasses against the glare of the flashes from the multitude of cameras that had gathered there that night. She had been grateful when Ivan, one of Alexi's guards, had handed them to her. It only showed part of her face and since most of it was obscured by the oversized glasses, she knew her identify was safe.

She came out of her thoughts as she heard the other person on the news show throw in her comments. "But the point is, there **is** a grave there, it **is** a female, and if it turns out to be his Natasha, what then? It could spur a UN investigation since it was multiple agencies that were in on the capture. According to Strandoffsky and several of his guards, this woman was about to become his wife! Regardless of their relationship, why was someone shot before proclaiming her innocent or guilty? Was it because she resisted? Not likely. She was shot in the back of the head. Was it because she didn't have any useful information? More than likely. All I know is that.."

The voice cut off as the channel was changed and the sounds of a football game filled the room. No one offered any protest and other than Gamer's stiff body, reflecting Allie's stance, no one seemed to notice.

She recovered quickly, but not quick enough. "What's up?" asked Gung Ho, noticing Lady Jaye standing frozen in the middle of the room, lost in thought.

"Oh, um, just think I forgot to do something, that's all," Allie quickly recovered, giving him a smile. She met Mike's eye and she found him following her out of the room and down the hall.

Once they reached the hallway, he grabbed her arm and steered her towards an empty office.

"Is that what I think it was?" he asked her, worried eyes glancing around to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"We need to talk to Hawk," was Allie's curt reply. "He needs to know in case we're compromised. I don't think we are, but…" she shrugged off the rest of the sentence. "We need to be cool about it, okay?"

He nodded, excitement flashing in his eyes. "I had always wondered what had happened to that guy."

"Not here," Allie warned him, glancing around. For now, it was an empty office, but who knows what it had been used for at one time. For security reasons, most of headquarters was monitored.

Hawk pretty much said the same thing Allie had been thinking. "Not a word. As far as they know, Natasha is dead and if she isn't, then she's escaped and gone underground. I'm sure MI-6 is aware of the leak and the human rights claim. We'll let them handle it. From this moment on, we will not speak of it."

Both Joes nodded and left the office, each going their own way. Allie chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. She'd have to be sure she didn't react in the same manner if it came up again, which is was bound to, being all over the news channels. She was just glad Flint hadn't been in the room with her and was out on a mission when the news had come on. He would've sensed her reaction right away and put two and two together. She wasn't sure what _his_ reaction would be if he knew she had been someone's girlfriend, even as a cover, for 6 months. While being married had relaxed the possessive part of their relationship, she didn't want to push it. _Plus,__we __weren__'__t __even __together __a__t the __time_, a voice in her head mocked.

Allie ran into Courtney in the garage where the Joes kept their private vehicles. She grinned as Allie sighed audibly when she looked at her little sports car. "Yeah, I wondered how long you were going to keep that once I saw how long and gravelly your driveway was. Better upgrade, dear! I might have a buyer for your car, though!" she grinned, eyebrows wiggling.

Allie stuck her tongue out at her. "I know. Not looking forward to the colder weather coming, either."

Courtney frowned. "Are you heading home now? I thought you were going to stay here the nights Flint was away."

Allie shrugged. "I need to get used to staying on my own at times, you know. Plus, since this mission popped up so suddenly, I didn't bring anything with me. I'll be okay."

"Do you need me to stay with you?" asked Courtney, sincere. She didn't like the idea of Allie being out there by herself, even if she was a Joe. The area was pretty isolated. Her imagination started running away with her as she envisioned Allie being attacked by a bear.

Allie gave her a quick smile. "Maybe it gives me an excuse to get a dog, then. The first animal on our farm," she grinned. So far, neither had the time to work on fixing up the outbuildings on their new property and while she missed having animals around, like back at her home in Scotland, she knew right now she couldn't devote the time to them.

Serious now, Courtney nodded. "You might want to consider that. Gotta go! Beach said something to me about looking at an engine which is code for…well…" she blushed and giggled.

"Have fun!" Allie waved, getting into her car. While she loved her little sporty car, she was seriously considering getting some sort of SUV or truck. Something much more practical now that she was traveling each day, something that wouldn't eat up gas so quickly. Let Dash keep his classic car, she thought, but at least one of them had to have something more rugged.

At home, Allie switched on the TV, more for the background noise than to watch, as she fixed herself some soup for dinner. It wasn't worth making a lot of effort cooking for just one, she reflected, dumping the can's contents into a bowl and popping it into the microwave.

She realized her mistake as his name drifted across the room into her ears. She closed her eyes. She hoped this news story would blow over by the time Dash returned home, or else she'd have to keep the TV off or turned on one of the cartoon channels. As much as she was trying to hide her reaction, the fact that she, in essence, had cheated on Flint with this man, even for a mission, was unsettling. He wouldn't understand, she knew, and felt it would definitely cause trouble. If a man in a bar just brushing by her, making a comment, could stir him, then what would this do? She really didn't want to think about it.

Taking her soup into the living room, she popped in a movie to avoid the TV all together and watched one of her favorites as she ate. She looked around the room, suddenly feeling very lonely. Maybe Courtney was right. It was kind of creepy being by yourself out here. A dog seemed to be a really good idea at this point!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

The banging on her door had her almost throwing her now empty soup bowl up in the air. Setting it down and putting a hand over her pounding heart, she grabbed one of her javelin ends sitting on the table next to her. While it didn't have a shaft, if whoever out there was not feeling friendly, this particular javelin was created to send out a shock, much like a taser, that would disable a person long enough for her to react.

"Allie! Open up! It's Remy and Logan!"

Allie stood still, shocked at the voice from her past. Shaking her head, she quickly moved to the door and after checking through the peephole, threw it open.

The two men brushed by her in their hurry to get inside. She shut the door behind them and leaned against it, looking at them expectantly. What were they doing here?

"Ma chere, you look like you've seen a ghost," chuckled Remy. "Do we really look that bad?"

The other man in the room, Logan, was sniffing the air, glaring at her, his usual expression. "We knew **he** wouldn't be here, that you were here alone. _Why_ are you here alone?"

Allie sighed. "Gee, why don't you come in? Have a seat? Can I get you something? Yeah, it's been awhile, guys, nice to see you, too!"

Remy chuckled. "Ever the proper lady." He flopped down on the couch and glanced at the television. Eyebrows raised, he looked at her. "Never figured you for the chick flick, but then again, it's been some time hasn't it? Guess marriage makes you soft."

Picking up the remote from the side table, she clicked the TV off. "What can I do for you guys? Kind of late for a visit, isn't it?"

Logan crossed his arms and looked at her. He was never one for pleasantries and liked to get straight to the point. Remy, on the other hand, would take an hour to get around to the real reason for their visit, preferring to spend the time flirting and possibly getting a woman into bed. She preferred Logan's method at this point.

"You're in danger." Well, yeah, he got right to the point. "The Professor sent us to tell you that the there is an attempt to raise the demon."

Allie froze, then sat down hard on one of the chairs in the room. "It can't be," she whispered. "We contained him ages ago. Who would do this? It should've taken him several eons to work his way out, to contact someone in the human world!"

"He didn't plan this on his own. He was helped," Logan growled, wishing there was something he could do to comfort her. Allie had always been one of the few female students at Xavier's school that he truly liked and admired, and he hated to give her news like this. Unlike the other mutants at the academy, her "talent" was natural, something her mother didn't seem to understand, instead shipping her off to a "gifted school." Thank god the Professor had been there for her, to work through the young child's sense of abandonment by her mother. Her father had been furious, but allowed her to continue her education there with the Professor so he could show her how to harness and hone her natural powers. So the half of the year she spent with her mother, she stayed at Xavier's school. The other, she lived with her father in Scotland. Once she reached thirteen, her mother yanked her out of the school and sent her to a boarding school in Switzerland. Allie managed to stay in touch with the Professor, as well as some of her classmates, but the visits were too few and far between.

Logan started to put a hand on Allie's shoulder, then stopped himself. She needed to face facts. "I realize you thought he was gone for good, but this time, he had help. We don't know who, but we have our suspicions. What do you know about an organization called Cobra?"

Allie started to laugh. In fact, she laughed so hard, tears began to fall. "You can't be serious! Logan, I know you've done your homework and simply aren't the errand boy for the Professor."

At his blank look, she wiped her tears and sobered up. "Logan, I work for GI Joe. Cobra is one of our main targets, which is a terrorist group led by a man proclaiming himself 'Cobra Commander.' How on Earth would that inept individual be able to raise a demon, especially one trapped in another dimension?"

Remy stepped up. "We're not sure, ma chere. Storm's finding out all she can, but we suspect it has something to do with two men, one called Mindbender, the other Destro."

Allie shook her head. "Seriously, pinch me because I must be dreaming! So, Cobra has raised a demon who is intent on hunting me and my kind down because he swore revenge when we helped subdue him years ago...and was helped by my own uncle?" Her head hurt. _Between __this __and__ the__ Alexi__ situation__…__.which __seems __so__ insignificant __now__…_

Logan interrupted her thoughts. "The Professor thought you might want to come talk about it back at the school. We're here to give you a ride."

"Sure. Why not? I need to call my commanding officer and let him know." At Logan's snort, she smiled. "He knows. Everything. He's the only one who does, but he knows, so it shouldn't be a problem." She managed to smile. "Come on, Logan, I thought you'd be proud I went military," she teased.

Remy came over to Allie and gave her a big hug. "Sorry, that was overdue. However, hearing you tease Logan, who I might add most people still don't get away with without a hole or two in their body afterwards, makes me realize how much I've missed you!"

"Stop trying to feel me up, Remy!" Allie laughed, pushing him away. "I'm an honest woman now! Or, at least I was," she groaned, sitting back down again. "What am I going to tell Dash?"

"Your husband?" Remy questioned. "Tell him the truth. You hang out with mutants, you're not human, and you're about to run off with the likes of me," he said, giving her a dashing smile.

"Quit the chatter," Logan growled. "We need to get moving."

After leaving a note for Dash, on the off chance he should return early from his mission and worry that she wasn't here, she left with Logan and Remy in the Blackbird that was camouflaged in the yard. She would call Hawk along the way.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"Do you think it was a deliberate attack against you, or is your uncle unaware of your history with the demon?" asked the Professor as he and Allie sat in his office later on that evening, sipping coffee.

"I honestly don't know. I don't think he wishes me ill will, so I guess it's more of a Mindbender scheme. Destro still thinks more with technology and science than mythology and the mystical world. He was invited, unmasked, to the wedding. You saw him. He didn't seem to bear any ill will and thank goodness, the general public didn't seem to recognize him. Other than our differences, obviously, with the side of the law, I don't think he would launch a personal attack unless it was for his benefit. He has a strong sense of family…well, not quite as strong as his love of money and power, but family's still important to him."

"By the way," the Professor said, patting her hand, "it was a lovely ceremony and thank you for inviting me."

Allie smiled, pleased. "I was so happy you could be there! I know I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you afterwards, but I'm glad you and the others could make it. It meant a lot to me. You've been a very special part of my life."

The Professor frowned. "It's a shame your husband doesn't share the same sentiment." Allie knew he was referring to a time when the Joe team and the X-Men had to work together on a mission and Flint had clearly shown his dislike for the mutant population. "You obviously haven't told him everything about your past, or about your powers. But then again," he sighed, "there are others on your team as well, in a similar situation."

Allie looked shamefaced. "It just never seems to be the right time," she sighed. "I guess I have to create that time on my own, don't I?"

"You'll find you're not without your own protection, Alison," the Professor reassured her. "Not only are the X-Men going to once again subdue the demon, with your help as well as the others, but your," he paused for the right word, "friend, Puck, I believe, is sending his own guardian."

Allie nodded. "I appreciate all the support."

"There is something else troubling you," Xavier said, patting her hand, not really asking a question.

"The Alexi Strandoffsky situation," Allie answered in a whisper, knowing Xavier would be able to read her about it. She knew that would be easier than talking about it.

The Professor sat still for a moment, than nodded. "I can sense that's troubling you. Unfortunately, I can't give you an answer to that. You'll have to figure it out on your own."

Allie sighed. She hadn't really expected a solution, especially from Xavier. In a lot of ways, he reminded her of Puck.

At that moment, Ororo entered the room with Logan and Remy. She embraced Allie and murmured something to her the others couldn't hear. It made Allie smile. "It's good to see you, too, sister," she murmured.

"The wedding was beautiful," Ororo told her, "but I know you are here for other reasons. Know we are tracking Cobra's movements and their attempts to raise the demon." She handed Allie a communicator. "You know what to do with this. You'll have to keep it hidden, I'm afraid, from the others." She sighed. "I don't want to cause tension between you and your new husband, but he…"

"I know," Allie replied softly. "I'd like for him to be kept out of this as well, but Hawk can only send him on so many missions without me before he becomes suspicious."

Logan snorted. "If you hadn't married someone who looks at mutants as scum…"

"Logan!" barked Xavier, but Allie raised a hand. "I know it seems that way, trust me, especially after the last time the X-Men and the Joes had to work together, but he's really a good guy. He's just been sheltered his whole life, never exposed to anything different…" her voice trailed off, and the others could guess what she was thinking. Here she had been hiding from him the whole time herself.

She gave a small, sad smile and shrugged. "I just want to get this whole mess cleaned up. You'll let me know when I'm needed?" She looked down at the communicator and smiled at her old friends. "I'll communicate to the others so that they know as well and be warned."

Xavier nodded, patting her on the arm. "We know it's tough, Alison, but know that you can get through this, as well as anything else life throws at you. You're a survivor. As for your other matter, it will work itself out, though it won't seem so at first." She suspected he was talking about Alexi.

It was time to go. She embraced her friends and followed Logan and Remy out to the waiting Blackbird.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

_Author's Note: Flashback warning! This is the scene referred to in the previous chapter about the last time the X-Men and GI Joe worked together….._

_Several Years Ago, South America:_

"We need to talk," he said, his voice rough, as he grabbed her arm. "In private."

She could tell by the look in his eye he had others idea than just merely…talking. While she suppressed a sigh, she couldn't help but feel a little excited, and turned on, by his lack of control. She could feel the tenseness in his muscles as he gripped her arm.

She merely nodded, not saying a word. Words weren't needed for the moment. The spell was broken however, when the guard on duty spoke.

"Just make sure it doesn't give away our position," he muttered, purposely not looking at her. She felt a momentary wave of shame and embarrassment as she realized her lover's intentions were all too clear. As she followed him into the woods, though, it was overcome by the desire in his eyes as he glanced back at her and released the pressure on her arm, knowing she was following.

Suddenly, he stopped and jerked her around so that her back was to a tree. He took her mouth by force and ravaged it….she knew of no other word to describe it, cheesy as it was. When he left her mouth to fumble with her belt, she muttered a few Gaelic words to ensure their privacy. It was one thing for the camp to suspect, and another thing to have them watch. A gentle fog rolled in and around them, protecting them from the outside world.

She could feel how eager he was and before she could say anything else, he took her mouth again while plunging into her. She gasped, startled by the quickness of it. _Guess__ he __wanted__ to __get__ straight__ to __the __point_, she thought, but she knew she was more than ready for him. In their line of work, they had to take what time they could and sometimes, she felt she had to sacrifice her needs for his. Of course, they had agreed on this, she thought, her mind wandering even as waves of pleasure came over her. Nothing serious, just physical needs, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed. At times, he was very attentive and even romantic, surprising her with little things when she least expected it. Then, there were times like these when it was purely physical. She sometimes wondered if, it wasn't her, would he just replace her with someone else?

She wasn't sure she could do the same, she thought, as they made their way back to the camp. She waved her hand and the spell broke, bringing them back into the real world. Even as they both had told each other no serious commitment, she knew they were both exclusive, not seeing anyone else. She stifled a sigh as she realized she didn't want to see anyone else, and she certainly wouldn't mind if their relationship did become more than it was. It was not what he wanted – he worried about something happening to either one of them, and then the other being stuck in that limbo. She knew she was already there and suspected he might be as well, but then again, he was a guy, she mentally shrugged. He thought what he wanted was physical, and that's what she gave him.

Most of the camp had settled in for the night when they returned. Flint squeezed her hand as they parted, heading to the opposite side of the camp to talk strategy. She headed, alone, to where her "bed" was, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Ma chere, we need to talk," said a low voice in her ear. "But not in the way of your friend," he added, his voice stern.

"Remy, I'm tired," Allie told him, not wanting to discuss it with him.

"Chere, you are like a little sister to me and I am concerned. We will talk, and we will do it now, unless you would like Logan in on the discussion."

"Fine," she muttered, feeling like the school girl she had been long ago.

He led her to a small grove of trees at the side of the camp, far enough not to be overheard, but still within the camp boundaries.

"Chere, what are you doing with him?" he asked, stroking the side of her face. "You are no camp whore."

Her green eyes narrowed, fists clenched. "I am not a whore!" she whispered roughly. "You just don't understand what a relationship is!"

"Does he?"

She crossed her arms defensively against what she felt like was his attack.

He sighed. "Allie," he began, "you are not, but you present yourself as one. You are at his beck and call whenever he feels the need. Don't think the others don't notice. You are above this, flower," he said softly, his hands gentle under her chin as he lifted it so their eyes would meet. "I admit, it was a bit harsh, but if he doesn't respect you, why are you doing this? You could do so much better."

"Like you?" she spat back at him, angry that she could see his point, angry that Flint never wanted to carry their relationship to the next level and that at times, she did feel like his whore. _Like __tonight_, a voice whispered in her head.

Gambit merely shook his head. "You're lucky I stopped Logan from going after you when he saw you leave. He would've torn him to shreds," he said, chuckling, shaking his head, at the thought. "I have to admit, I felt the same and would've let him go, but knew it was not what you wanted. You are a grown woman, chere, and not one for us to protect anymore."

"However," he continued, "you need to deny him the rest of this time until you two can sit and talk. You cannot exist like this. _I__ know __you._ You deserve more than what he is giving you. If you insist on staying with him," she could hear the censure in his voice, "then you must make sure things change."

He hugged her, rubbing her back. "You are special to us, little one, you always have been," he whispered in her ear. "Your power is so underutilized in this unit, but if you insist on being here, you at least need to be happy. I don't think he makes you so. But, it is not for us to decide. It is a path you must travel and discover. This will be the last time I discuss this with you, but please, heed my words."

He released her and melted into the darkness.

Sighing, she turned and headed back to her temporary bed, not sure how much rest she was going to get before their mission in the morning.

"You okay? You seem a little…off…today," Gung Ho asked her, concerned, the next morning. He noted the dark circles under her eyes.

"Trouble sleeping," she muttered. "Obviously, what I got was not exactly the beauty sleep I need if you're commenting on it," she joked, trying for a lighter tone. The two were currently hiding in a grove of trees, watching the Cobra base through binoculars on the other side of the clearing. "You seeing any action?"

"Damn snakes are probably still in their bed, where we should be," Gung Ho grumbled.

"Wait, what's that over there?" asked Lady Jaye, noting movement on one side of the base. "This might be what we're looking for. Maybe we should radio the camp and let them know that it looks like they're on the move."

"Do they have that thing the X-Men are looking for?" asked Gung Ho, his hand paused on the radio.

Lady Jaye looked closer. "I don't see it, but that doesn't mean much. Regardless, they have one of their team members. I'm surprised Logan hasn't already crashed in there to rescue him," she chuckled, thinking of her impatient friend.

Gung Ho looked at her. "You're pretty friendly with these guys, huh?"

Lady Jaye glanced at him. "We've worked together before," she said vaguely. "Is that a problem?"

Gung Ho shrugged. "Not to me, no. I don't have a problem with mutants. Flint didn't like the idea of you being too friendly with them, but then again, he doesn't like you being too friendly with most guys," he muttered. "Sorry," he apologized quickly. "That's none of my business. No offense."

"None taken," she answered gently, patting his shoulder. "I didn't hear what you said, anyway," she grinned, then brought her attention back to the base. "Yeah, we should radio. It looks like they're preparing for something big. We need to be prepared as well."

_Later…_

The fighting had been fierce, but in the end, the Joes, with the X-Men's help, triumphed. Another Cobra base destroyed, thought Allie tiredly. One down, how many more to go?

She said as much to Gung Ho, who was sitting beside her in the transport. He chuckled and gave her arm a pat.

"Hey, when we get down to zero, that might mean we're out of a job!" he teased. "Not ready to let this cushy thing go just yet!"

Ace came over and sat across from the two. "I must admit, I'm pretty impressed with your X-Men," he told Allie. "They can surely fight! Glad we're on the same side."

"They're not _my_ X-Men," Allie said, confused. "Who said that?"

Ace looked at her closely, wondering why she was getting so defensive. "Sorry, but, you know, you were the one who knew them and talked to them the most. Just a figure of speech," he shrugged.

Allie forced herself to relax. "They are a strong group to work with," she said instead. "It would be nice if we had more collaborations, but…" she let the rest go unsaid. There were several Joes that had shown some prejudice against the mutants. Nothing too insulting, other than the fact that they didn't go near them the entire mission.

She watched as Flint made his way to the group. She was grateful that the X-Men had the Blackbird to fly back to their base. Unfortunately, she knew Flint was one of the Joes who hadn't taken so well to working with the mutants.

Gung Ho scooted over so that Flint could sit next to Lady Jaye. The whole unit knew that the two were involved and looked upon it in an amused, affectionate sort of way. Allie leaned against him, exhausted. He absentmindedly rubbed her back as he talked to Gung Ho and Ace. She felt herself begin to drift off and forced herself to sit up. No telling what the guys would tease her about if she fell asleep literally in Flint's arms, right in front of them.

She was grateful that, as soon as Flint joined them, the talk about the mutants had ceased. She was disappointed that he had shown an obvious dislike for her friends and had almost come to blows at one point with Remy, just because she was spending time talking to him. She had taken him aside and let him have it, then refused to acknowledge him, on a personal level, the rest of the mission. He had obviously taken the hint, since he was here, with her, now.

She brought it up that night, when they were together.

"Dash," she began, not sure how she was going to say it, but thought it better to get it out in the open. "What do you have against mutants?"

He sighed, wondering why she was bringing it up after one of their more amazing sessions. Why couldn't they just hold each other and go to sleep?

"I don't have anything against them, personally," he began, not sure how to explain it. "I guess I just didn't like the way the one, Gambit, kept going after you. That," he quickly added, knowing she'd bring up what she would deem his unnecessary jealousy, "and they're confusing to work with. I mean, how do you know they are going to follow your orders? It seems they could use whatever power they have to just…take over," he finished, knowing it was a lame explanation.

"Remy is just a friend," she replied softly. "I've known him a long time, as well as the others. I think your opinion could be justified, depending on who you're talking about, but you could also argue that against someone who isn't a mutant as well," she said, trailing a circle with her finger on his chest. He felt himself distracted by it. "Just like everyone else, there's good and bad ones. We worked with the good ones today. I hope you know that."

He grabbed her hand to still it. "I do, but I have to admit, I have other things on my mind right now, so maybe we can discuss it later," he said, nuzzling her neck.

She took the hint and he successfully distracted her the rest of the night from bringing up the subject again.

_End of Flashback_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

_Back at the Farmhouse, After the Visit to Xavier's School_

Allie wasn't surprised to find herself lying awake in her bed in the early morning hours after her late night visit. It had been a busy night and she should be sleeping. Hawk had given her the day off to recoup, and for that she was grateful. Just before dawn, she heard the tinkling of bells and saw a light outside her window. She smiled to herself, and went outside, not surprised to find Puck waiting for her.

"You know." Two simple words conveyed a lot of meaning.

"Yes. I have alerted the others, so they know of the danger. You know he brags of hunting the daughters of Titania."

He nodded. "Yes, but you are in more danger than the others. I've sent a guardian. Be careful. There are two lives at stake here," he said, placing his hand on her stomach. She looked up at him, her eyes widening.

"You mean I'm…that we….I…." she couldn't seem to get the words out.

Puck smiled. "Normally happy news. Be careful, little one. He will be able to seek you out faster due to the increase in your magic. Don't be surprised at what you attract. All will not be evil." He looked around her little farm and smiled. "I'd work on some of your buildings. You'll need them," he added cryptically.

Allie placed her hand on her abdomen, looking down in wonder. So much had happened that night, so much had been revealed! It was all too unreal.

A cold nose pressed into her hand. She looked down and saw a massive black dog at her side. "Gàidhlig," she murmured. Looking up, she saw that Puck had disappeared. Nothing unusual about that.

"Come along, boy, let's see if we can get some rest."

Lady Jaye made an appearance at headquarters later that day. She had managed to rest and decided to bite the bullet, so to speak, and get some work done. She also needed to report to Hawk all that had happened the night before. Being the only Joe who knew her entire past, with all of its secrets, it was a relief to sit in his office and spill everything. She regretted it wasn't Flint by her side, but Gàidhlig. He had caused quite a stir in the hallway, the massive Newfoundland padding silently beside her. However, on a base where dogs, parrots, and even eagles were an everyday occurrence, it wasn't too unusual.

Hawk let her finish her entire story, nodding his head every now and then. While he was aware of Lady Jaye's past, he still had to remind himself he wasn't in the middle of some fantasy novel every now and then. Allie kept her hand on Gàidhlig, whom she seemed to draw strength from. The only thing she didn't mention to Hawk was the child. That was her husband's right to know first.

Silence hung heavy in the room when she finished her story. Hawk leaned back, flexing his fingers, closing his eyes, lost in thought. Allie found her hand stealing to her abdomen again, still incredulous that life was growing there. _When__ would__ she __feel__ the __first __movements?__ When __would__ she__ begin__ to__ show?_ Being an only child, she felt ignorant when it came to this information. She vowed to buy a baby book when she left the base today, to read up on her care. Puck had assured her it would be a regular human pregnancy, other than her baby probably possessed an extraordinary power of magic that would fade once he or she was born. If the baby was a girl, she would keep those powers which would only intensify with age and knowledge. She vowed to be a better mother, a more understanding one, than her own had been.

Allie sensed when Hawk was about to open his eyes and quickly moved her hand away. Not much escaped the Hawk's notice (hence his code name), and she didn't want to give away this secret too soon.

"You'll be protected under Joe headquarters," he began, then stopped. Would she really be? His agents dealt with terrorism, but human terrorists, although they had their share of supernatural encounters in the past as well. "It's good we know this threat is connected to Cobra so we can be proactive. You say that Xavier suspects Cobra raised the demon, but cannot control it? I'll see if I can get Scarlett and her team on it, to gather more information, how they raised it. It could be the key to making sure this demon is imprisoned, or destroyed, once and for all."

Allie nodded, not knowing what to say. She appreciated Hawk's need to protect her, but was starting to be annoyed that no one seemed to think she could take care of herself. She already knew Remy and Logan were taking shifts around her house, especially at night, until Flint returned. Even then, she suspected they'd be near. Puck had given her Gàidhlig for protection as well. Now Hawk was also offering protection as well. She waited for him to mention her moving back on base. She wasn't disappointed.

"In light of the circumstances…"

"No," Allie interrupted, her voice quiet but firm. "I need to stay where I am. I can't run from this thing forever, and I'd rather not put anyone else in jeopardy. It's going to be hard enough to explain to Dash." She bit her bottom lip, not knowing what she would say to him.

Hawk sighed. "If you need help, when you talk to him, bring him in here. I'll be able to back up what you say. His experience with things…not human….is limited, as we all know, and I'd like to be there, for support, when you tell him."

Allie smiled her thanks.

Hawk sighed again. "His team returns tonight. We just got confirmation. The sooner you tell him, the easier it'll be."

Allie nodded, not trusting her voice. She wasn't sure about the easier part.

Hawk got up from behind his desk and came over to her. "Alison, I know I'm not your father, but I would hope you'd be able to confide in me anything that's bothering you. Of all my Joes, you have had the roughest road to travel. Know that I'm here for you, even if it seems the world's against you."

He hugged her to him and she leaned into his embrace, glad of the support. She wasn't sure how much support Flint would be when she told him.

_Author__'__s__Note:__ "__Gàidhlig__" __is __Scottish__ Gaelic __for__ "__guardian.__"_


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Gung Ho punched Flint's arm. "Glad to be getting home to the little woman?" he joked.

Flint couldn't help the smile that ran across his face. "It's been a long mission. I'll be glad to sleep in my own bed, my wife curled by my side. I think I could sleep for a week," he groaned as he stretched his back.

Gung Ho shook his head. "Hawk's not going to like what we have to tell him about the new Cobra soldier. That was a monster, and it was just on paper! You think it was one of Mindbender's creations?"

Flint frowned. "I don't know. Reminded me of the demons I read back in college, in _Dante__'__s__ Inferno_. Whatever it is, it's a major threat that we need to figure out how to deal with. Better Scarlett's team gets the intel on it so we know how we can defeat it," he said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

As they departed the plane at the base, Flint glanced around for a sign of Lady Jaye. She would know he was arriving tonight since the team had pretty much laid out their schedule earlier in the day. He spotted her walking out of one of the bays with Hawk. He frowned. She looked worried as she talked to Hawk. He hoped everything was okay. He squinted – was she being followed by a large black shadow? Was that a dog? A monster of a dog! he realized. What was she doing with a dog? Granted, they were living on land that was once designated a small farm, but he thought they were going to talk first before they bought anything.

Gung Ho chuckled next to him. "Looks like your lady's been curled up with something else by her side at night. Nice dog. Good protection, especially for as isolated as your place is," he said thoughtfully. "Smart move on her part if you're going to keep gallivanting around the globe," he teased.

Tossing his duffel bag over his shoulder, Flint approached his wife, who looked over at his approach and smiled. Since she was with Hawk, she didn't run and embrace him, although she really wanted to. It was good to have him home, despite what she was going to have to confess to him when the time came. She first wanted to tell him the good news. The other would wait.

Instead, she took his hand and squeezed, promising more later with her eyes. Her dark companion growled low in his throat and Allie released Dash's hand to pet his head, whispering a few words to him in Gaelic. Dash frowned. He sure as hell wasn't going to be competing with a dog for his wife's affections!

Allie must have sensed his thoughts because she gave him a wink. "We have a new family member. This is Gàidhlig. He was a gift. It means "guardian," she explained at his questioning look about the Gaelic name.

He gave a wry smile. _Gaelic__ name?__ Must __be__ a__ gift __from__ her __cousins__ then_. _Gung__ Ho__ was __right.__ She __should __have__ a__ dog __who __could __protect__ her __while__ he__ was __away._

She continued to stroke Gàidhlig's head. She bent down and whispered something in his ear again, then looked up at Flint. "He knows you're a nice guy now. He promised not to growl at you again unless you're acting like a jerk," she teased. "You ready to head home?"

He smiled, wondering if she could read his mind, or was his face so easy to read?

Hawk cleared his throat. "I'll see you in the morning for the debriefing, if that's all right. I know you're anxious to get home." He gave Allie a pointed look. She suppressed a sigh, knowing what he was asking her to do.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

"Well…I thought you said you were tired!" teased Allie, laying her head on her husband's bare chest.

"That was my second wind," he parried, stroking her cheek with his fingers. God, he had missed her! He knew he wasn't ready to cut back on his missions, but the duration of each one….or at least, he and Allie could be together on them.

He said as much to her. Her response surprised him.

"I'm not sure how many more missions I'll be able to go on for awhile."

He sat up. "Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

She gave him an enigmatic smile. "Everything's good. Really good. Well, at least I hope _you__'__re_ going to think they're good. It's a little sooner than I expected, but…" she trailed off, knowing she was beginning to babble.

God, she had missed him! She just wanted to curl up next to him and stay like that for a few days, doing nothing else. She just hoped he received her little surprise with as much wonder and happiness as she had.

He gave her a weary smile. "I don't think I can handle much more, love. What is it?"

Allie took his hand in hers and moved it down over her abdomen. "I hope this is something you are happy about. I just found out myself!"

He looked confused at first. She wished she had the time to have gone out and bought something – a bottle, bib, something, that he could've unwrapped and she would then share her news. Instead, she was hoping he would understand.

Suddenly, clarity came, and he was sitting bolt upright in bed, making her laugh. _He __had__ really __missed __the__ sound__ of__ her __laughter._ _Why__ wasn__'__t__ he __making __her__ laugh__ more__ often?_

"So we're going to, you're going to…." his voice was hoarse with surprise.

She smiled, nodding her head. "I just found out. I'm not sure how far along I am. We'll have to go to the doctor to be sure."

He frowned. "Will it be normal? I mean, the pregnancy," he explained quickly. "You _are_ a pretty active person. How will this affect what you do for the Joes?" He frowned. "I think you should consider taking it easy. I know you don't want desk work, but…"

She gave a small smile. "I know. I'm hoping the doctor will clear me for some missions early on, then as I get farther along, maybe settle down as a translator or something…"

She pulled him back down to the bed, curling up in front of him, his hand on hers, rubbing her stomach.

"Wow," was all he could say, his emotions and thoughts centered on that one word.

Smiling, feeling that things were going to be okay, knowing that she, yet again, had delayed telling him everything, closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

The phone call came the next day. "I'm sorry, Allie, but the UN is allowing the inquiry to go through, even though MI-6 has explained things. They want to see the evidence that a human rights violation did not happen. You're going to have to fly to London for the inquiry."

She sighed, leaning up against the wall, trying not to look out the window as Dash walked by, cutting the grass. Such a domestic scene, she thought, right before it all crumples.

"I understand," she said, twisting the phone cord around her fingers. By her side, her dog whined, sensing her thoughts. "Is it just me or…."

"Mike as well. They need to see the whole team. As far as I know, it's a closed door session. Your cover cannot be compromised," he said, iron in his voice. She could almost imagine the expression on his face on the other side of the line.

"You need to leave as soon as possible. Can you be ready to go?"

She nodded, then realized he couldn't see her and answered simply, "Yes."

"Good luck," he said, then disconnected.

Allie looked over at her guardian. "We'll see what happens, boy, but something tells me, it's not going to be good."

Grabbing the ice water she had been fixing Dash before the phone call, she walked outside and stood on the porch until she got his attention.

Smiling, he turned the mower off and gratefully took the glass. After taking a large gulp, he noticed her expression. "What is it?" he asked.

She sighed. "Hawk called. I have to head to London for a while, for an inquiry."

He frowned. "Mission?"

She shrugged. "Of sorts. I wish I could say more, but I can't."

He looked puzzled at her downtrodden expression, then realization came into his eyes. "Are you able to fly?"

She smiled, not able to resist. "Well, I haven't sprouted wings, no, and that's not one of my powers," she teased.

She felt the cold water on her shirt before she realized he was tossing it on her. She squealed and ran back into the house, to get ready her own ammunition. He was following too closely and had her locked in an embrace by the time she got to the kitchen sink.

After a brief interlude, they came up for air and he looked at her. "Seriously, are you okay to fly?"

Allie nodded. "Pretty sure. I know you want me to take some leave time, especially with all that's going on, but really, I'm fine. The doc said I'm only a couple months along and everything seems good….this won't be any more strenuous than me sitting on my bed, listening to a few hot heads go off about this and that."

He frowned. "Yeah, we need to talk maternity leave, or at least about taking it easier, with Hawk. I can't have anything happening to you."

For once, she agreed with him about taking it easier. She didn't want anything to jeopardize this pregnancy.

For once, she agreed with him about taking it easier. She didn't want anything to jeopardize this pregnancy. She knew she needed to tell him, but was it worth jeopardizing the happiness they had now? Her husband was obviously pleased about the pregnancy. He hadn't noticed the guards who rotated each evening she was home. She had, but it was because she had looked for them each night. She had also noticed other little things, not something a human eye would perceive, but the arrival of mythical creatures from her childhood had at first startled her, then made her feel more comforted. She knew now what Puck had referred to when he told her she would have "guests."

"When do you leave?" he asked her, bringing her back to the present.

"Now," she said sadly. "Hopefully I won't be gone too long."

"I'll drive you," he said simply, just wanting to spend a few more minutes with her. He'd find some things to do on base to distract him, maybe get in a workout or two.

She gave him a smile and went to the bedroom to pack. When she returned, he noted the absence of the large dog. At his questioning look, she smiled. "He's around," she answered his unspoken question. "Trust me."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

_One Week Later….._

He knew the moment she returned. He wasn't sure if he wanted to confront her now or later. His anger had been boiling for days, ever since he had found out. Had she really played him for the fool?

Walking off the plane, her shadow following her, he watched her with arms crossed.

Spotting the scowl on her husband's face, she knew. She didn't know how, but he knew. He knew the whole story. And was not happy. She had dreaded this day and hoped he would give her a chance to talk before he jumped to conclusions. _Who__ was__ she__ kidding?_ He already had, by the looks of him, the defensive stance, the angry look, the flashing eyes. When he turned around and simply walked away without saying a word to her, she knew this would be an uphill battle. Would he even listen to her?

Sighing, she made her way to Hawk's office. Mike would be making his report later on. They had both been in the closed session with the UN committee, with the top brass of MI-6, so the information hadn't gone public. All she wanted to do was to go home and sleep for a week. She absentmindedly rubbed her belly. She was feeling flutterings and had been excited to share the news with Dash. Obviously not now. She wondered how severe he was going to overreact.

She could tell with Hawk's sympathetic glance that somehow, the news had leaked out to Dash, and Hawk was fully aware of it and his reaction.

Shana later confirmed this. "He saw the news report about the inquiry and put two and two together. You could see it in his eyes, and he stormed out of the Rec room. Not sure how many people picked up on it. He won't even talk to Duke about it." She sighed. "Sorry, Allie. I don't know what else to say. Duke says he's seriously considering signing up for this Eco-Rangers thing that came across Hawk's desk. It's a 3 month commitment."

When Allie stayed silent, Shana continued on. "Look, Courtney and I want you back in our suite. You can't be staying out at that place alone, even if all you're doing is desk work here on base for awhile. We can take care of you, especially now," she said, nodding at Allie's abdomen.

Allie smiled sadly at her best friend. "It's okay, really. Look, I just want to get home, soak in the tub, and get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Shana looked sympathetically at her friend's back as she walked away. "I just don't know," she murmured to Snake Eyes, who had come up behind her. "It always seems to be all or not between the two of them. I swear, if I believed in those star-crossed lover tales, I'd say they're a textbook example of it."


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

He was waiting for her when she returned home. She was so tired, she couldn't even argue back with him. The accusations flew, but when he questioned the paternity of her child, she managed to find some strength and rally back.

"Out!" she demanded, her eyes flashing with anger, then going stone cold.

He realized he had gone too far. "Allie…" he began, but felt something pushing at him. Stunned, he looked around for the force, but there was nothing around him but empty air. Allie was not even within arms reach.

"Out!" she demanded once again, then muttered a few words in Gaelic under her breath. He felt himself being pushed again towards the door. "If you think that little of me, you don't belong here!" she stated coldly. With that, she whirled around and went into their bedroom, the door slamming behind her.

He felt himself pushed towards the door and when it shut and locked behind him, he stood there, stunned. Something hit him on the head. Looking down at the ground, rubbing his head where the object had hit, he saw his keys lying in front of him. Picking them up, he stared at them, wondering where they had come from. He looked around. Windows were still closed and there was no second story on the house, so it wasn't like Allie tossed them out the window….

_Allie_, he thought. He had really done it this time. His mouth, always working faster than his common sense would allow when it came to her, had sealed his fate. No, he hadn't meant to say that he thought the baby wasn't his. It just popped out of his mouth in anger, in self defense, because of what he had learned. _It__ didn__'__t __matter __that__ she __had __been __on __a__ mission_, he thought bitterly. The fact was, she had been intimate with another person and if that was what she truly did on her missions to get the job done, then maybe they didn't need to be together! He pushed away the thought that they weren't together at the time. It didn't matter, he argued to himself. _How__ many __other __times __on__ her__ covert __missions__ had__ she __had__ to__ do__ something __immoral__…__something__ sexual__…__..to __get__ the__ job__ done,__ and __not __told __him__ about __it?_ a voice whispered in his head. She hadn't been about to tell him about this time either! It just so happened he had put two and two together….It was no wonder that Hawk had made sure that Flint wouldn't have the clearance to see the mission specs!

He clutched the keys in his hand. Well, if she didn't want him in the house, that was fine, because frankly, he didn't want to spend the night in there anyway, knowing what she had done! He had plenty of spare uniforms in his office and his old room was still unoccupied. He thought again to the special mission force the CIA had requested the Joes put together a small contingent of. _Well,__if__ she __could__ run__ away__ the __first __time,__he __thought,__then__ why__ not?__ What__'__s__ good__ for__ the__ goose__…_whispered the voice in his head.

Allie rocked back and forth in the bedroom, her hands around her legs. So, this was really it. She had thought herself safe – after all, the grainy photos they had of Natasha looked nothing like her. Her hair and eye color were different, and that had changed her whole appearance to more of a Slavic ethnicity. Somehow, she didn't know how, he had put it all together – the trip to London, the mission, and had coldly asked her if it was somehow all connected. He had already known, though, and just wanted to hear it from her. What could she say? She had sensed the undertones in his voice and had thought to lie. Somehow though, he had read her expression and just knew.

His voice was so cold when he asked who Natasha was. She hadn't realized he'd been following the story so closely. She had placed a hand on her abdomen defensively, against the harsh look he was giving her, and it had set him off. She had let him yell and scream, knowing he needed that first before he listened to reason. However, when he had accused the baby of not even being his, _that_ had been it!

She had forced him out. Literally, forced him out, she knew, using the power that she swore she'd never use around him, or ever against him. She had made sure he had his keys, as an apology, but then again, she had aimed them at his head, so she wasn't sure how much of an apology that had been.

The fact that she had used her power against him, that he had the _audacity_ to accuse her of being pregnant by someone other than her husband….she knew it was over. This time, it wasn't one of their "breaks" they were so famous for that would soon resolve itself with one of them apologizing to the other. No, _this_ was **it**. She didn't see a way back from it. If he had just ranted and raved and stormed out, he would've been back. To personally attack her and their child….that had sealed it. There was no returning from that, she knew.

She rocked back and forth, tears flowing down her face, indulging in the self-pity, if only for one night.

"I thought he'd never leave," came a gravelly voice from the dark.

Allie's blood froze. She hadn't heard that voice since she was 12, and had hoped to never hear it again.

"Surprise!" he chuckled, amused at her reaction. "I must admit, giving him the whisper of a suggestion that the baby was not his – pure genius on my part, especially after I had already planted the seed about you being unfaithful," he boasted proudly. "These humans are so easy to manipulate….unlike you, my dear," he said softly, stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight streaming in through the window of the dark room. "Miss me?"

She watched him warily, unable to speak.

"Ah, yes, I see you are shocked then?" He chuckled again, but not with amusement. His tone was bitter when next he spoke. "You think I would remain trapped in that dimension you sent me to? No, my dear, I think not!" His voice rose in anger. "Your human years meant nothing to me! Did you think you drained me of all my powers? No, I was able to watch and wait and plan. It took some time, but I found a way through. I may not be fully evolved yet," he held up a hand and she realized his image was transparent, "but it's only a matter of time. Stupid humans. All I had to do was offer them unlimited power and they were putty in my hands," he sneered. "As soon as they finish the ritual, I will be here and stronger than ever! And you, my dear," he smiled, his teeth sharp, "you I have also watched….and while I could have taken you at 12, I found that waiting for you to…mature….is ever so much more pleasing to me."

"Who would be fool enough to raise you?" Allie asked hoarsely, finally finding her voice.

He chuckled again. "I believe you know them well. They call themselves Cobra and they believe I am to be their ultimate weapon, that they will be able to control me. Fools!" he shouted, and a light exploded in the room.

"But you, my dear. I will follow through on my promise to you that I made long ago. Ah yes, you were definitely worth the wait!" he said, baring his teeth again and looking at her in a way that she felt like the main course of a meal. "Bring on your X-Men as well. You will find that even they cannot save you this time! I will destroy them and any humans that get in my way! You know that I will. Until we meet again, my lovely," he finished, giving a slight bow.

She blinked and he was gone. The faint smell of brimstone hung in the air, but she could feel he was no longer there.

Instinctively, she clutched her abdomen. "He will not get me or what is mine!" she declared aloud, her voice shaking.

Could she do it again? At 12, she had the blush of young womanhood, her power increased because of the change. Was he attracted again because she was at another change in her life? She could never go with him! She would die first, she declared to herself, even if it meant the young life inside her would be extinguished as well.

Closing her eyes, she did the only thing she could. She screamed for help.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

_Present__ Day:_

"So, do you think it worked?" Courtney asked Shana. "I know he hasn't seen her since he got back from that Eco-disaster thing. She's managed to avoid him by working from home this past week. Surely, by now…I mean, look what happened before, right? Once he was separated from her and realized how he felt…"

Shana put a sympathetic hand on her friend's shoulder. "You definitely need to lay off the romance novels. We did our part, planted the seed, and now we just have to see if it grows. I just don't have a good feeling about it," she sighed.

"Well," said Courtney, trying to see the bright side, "at least we were telling the truth about joining her tomorrow. Let's go ahead and give her a call. She's been going through that stage lately…what do they call it, nesting?...where she has all that energy. I mean, have you seen what she's done to that barn? So cool!"

Allie, in a cheerful voice, told the girls she'd love their company the next day for lunch, but they really didn't need to go to the appointment with her, she insisted. However, her former suitemates wouldn't listen and were there at her place bright and early to take her to her appointment.

Courtney lingered until it was almost too late for them to leave. Shana almost felt sorry for her optimistic friend, but she knew Courtney would have to face the facts sooner or later.

"It was exciting being able to see the baby look like an actual…baby!" Allie chattered at lunch. "I mean before, I have to tell you, I wondered if it was an alien in there!"

The other two exchanged glances. The forced cheerfulness was wearing thin. However, if it's what Allie wanted, then they couldn't help but oblige.

"Let me tell you…that girl's room is going to be wall to wall PINK!" squealed Courtney. "Oh my gosh, we have GOT to go buy an outfit to celebrate! Have you thought of the nursery theme yet? This is going to be so much fun! All the benefits of having a baby without ruining my figure," she teased.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" asked Shana. At Allie's first initial reaction, Shana regretted her question, but noticed her friend quickly recovered.

"There's some possibilities. I haven't decided on one, though. If it had been a boy, he would have been named after my father," she said softly.

"Too bad it wasn't twins!" declared Courtney, which earned her a shove in the arm from Shana. "Hey!"

Allie chuckled. The girls had been right. She _had_ needed them to come with her, or she would have spent the whole appointment crying instead of laughing over comments Courtney was making, not to mention the technician's poor efforts to flirt with the blonde while trying to perform an ultrasound at the same time.

She gasped and the girls jumped up. "Are you okay?" they both cried, afraid Allie had hurt something.

"Yes," she smiled, a genuine smile this time. "The baby's kicking. Do you want to feel?"

Both girls were thrilled when the baby sent a couple kicks their way.

"Wow! She obviously is already a Joe," Courtney teased. "So, you going to tell Mother Hart?"

Allie groaned. "Don't mention that! I'm avoiding it as much as possible and figure if I stay out of her usual haunts of New York, Paris, and Rome, I'll be safe until after the baby's born!"

"Oh come on," Shana teased, "you don't want Mama Hart to come and take control of your nursery, your house, your life?"

"Seriously, it's not funny to joke about that!" Allie protested. "She's the equivalent of a human bulldozer. She'd call the house 'quaint' and have me whisked off to Martha's Vineyard and her tomb of a home quicker than I could blink! Probably have some Senator who would 'overlook my current condition' lined up as well!" she said, stifling a giggle. "You'd be amazed at what money can help you overlook," she added bitterly.

She felt a twinge that had nothing to do with the baby. Casually, Allie looked around, as if she was studying the restaurant and the patio they were seated at for lunch, but she was scanning for…well, she wasn't quite sure. However, her instincts had never been wrong before. When their eyes met, she stifled a gasp, not wanting to alert her friends. Instead, he grinned toothily, saluted her, and disappeared in the crowd.

"I hate to cut this short," Allie said, not wanting to alarm her friends, trying to sound casual, "but we should probably head back to base." She needed to get as far away from this place as possible.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

"It was him," she told Remy and Logan. "I know it."

Logan sniffed the air. "He hasn't been around here, I can assure you that. Where was your "guardian" when all this was going down?" He glared at the dog, who glared right back at him.

"He was there, just not in the usual form," she shot back defensively. "How do you think I was warned? No, he wasn't planning on attacking me there, just wanted to let me know he's here, fully evolved, that he's keeping tabs, and basically wanted to scare the shit out of me!"

Remy nodded, looking serious. "Sounds like it worked. Did the others see anything?"

"No. He hadn't intended them to, either. He could've made a bigger production, but didn't, which tells me he's toying with me. When I tried to communicate to the sisters tonight, I got all but one. Another is going to check on her, but I fear the worst."

"We need to set the team on alert," Logan said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "His plan could be you next, or since he obviously wanted to say hi, maybe he's picking the others off one by one, saving you for last. Before, that's what he did…who's to say he won't follow the same pattern? "

"I'd rather be proactive than defensive," argued Allie. "I've already set the boundaries for any alerts, and my 'friends' will help as well."

"Yeah, about those 'friends,'" complained Remy. "What the hell is that horse anyway? It's not a regular horse. And those bunnies…they're cute until their eyes glow at you. I won't even touch on what's in that pond."

Allie couldn't help but chuckle. "Puck warned me about it. Apparently, because I'm pregnant, I'm attracting a lot of mythical creatures that are finding refuge here. They can't hurt you, trust me. In fact, it's their way of protecting their own," she said, grateful to the animals who, by human eyes, seemed normal, thanks to their camouflage.

"The horse is really a Pooka, the selkie is what lives in the pond, along with several others, and the bunnies…I have to admit, I'm not quite sure what those things are, but they're nice and Gàidhlig doesn't seem to mind them."

Remy shook his head. "And they call mutants weird."

Logan stood. "I'm leaving Remy with you while I go talk to the Professor and we check on the other sisters. I'm also sending Storm to you."

Allie nodded, knowing the time was coming soon, grateful for the help. She just wished she had someone else's support…but no, she couldn't let her mind go there.

She thought back to the accidental confrontation with Flint the other day. She was doing everything possible to avoid him, including staying away from the common areas where he might be, and especially his office area. Thank goodness hers was on the other side! No matter how hard she tried, though, she had literally run into him. She had turned the corner and there he was, barely a breath away. He had faltered for a moment, his eyes flickering to her slightly rounded abdomen, hidden beneath a size larger shirt than she usually wore. He had muttered something under his breath, and was gone.

She had held _her_ breath the entire time, only letting it out when she saw him disappear down another hallway. _He __couldn__'__t __even __meet __my __eyes_, she thought sadly. _He__ thinks__ that__ little__ of__ me._She had been trying so hard to resign herself to the fact that it was going to be her, and her alone. She even had days where she felt happy and almost content. She could do this without him. There were single parents out there everywhere – if they could do it, so could she! At least she had family to fall back upon, when needed. Even Dash's mother had offered for her to come live with them until her son "got his head on straight." While she appreciated the offer, she knew it would only make things worse, so she had declined, but promised many updates and pictures.

She knew Courtney, the hopeless romantic, had expected him to show up this morning. How else to explain her constant delays to them leaving? It had been a little obvious. Allie had to admit – she had hoped he would show up, too. However, she was not the romantic Courtney was, or at least not anymore.

No, she had thought ahead to what she needed to do. After dealing with the demon, _if_ she survived, she would buy out her commission to GI Joe and go live with her family in Scotland. It would be the best place to raise her daughter. She would miss her friends here, but knew it was something she needed to do. Her daughter would not suffer through what Allie had to growing up - dealing with a parent who refused to understand why she was different and not embrace her gifts for what they were. Her own childhood had been happiest in Scotland, so it was only natural she'd want her daughter raised there.

"Penny for your thoughts," Remy whispered in her ear, embracing her from behind. She smiled, turning slightly and eyeing him.

"I'm already knocked up, used goods….you sure you're still interested?" she teased.

"I like a woman with experience," he parried back, kissing her on the cheek.

Allie sighed. "Sorry, think I'm off men for awhile, but thanks for the offer." She moved out of his embrace and looked out the window.

"Ah chere, is it really that hard?" he asked sympathetically.

"Some days," she admitted truthfully, still facing the window. "But I'll get through it. I've been through worse and made it through that," she shrugged.

They were interrupted by the buzz of the communicator. It was Logan, telling them plans had changed. They were to meet at Joe headquarters.

"We'll be there soon," he informed them. "Seems the Joes and X-Men have a group project coming up."

"Don't worry, chere," Remy informed her. "The Professor has a plan. He always does. If they don't agree," he grinned, "he can just make them think they do!"

Allie bit her lip. "I know. I just wonder….if the room divides, where does that leave me?"

"Chere," Remy said, pulling her to him, "you are in a class all by yourself."


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

_At Joe Headquarters…_

Lady Jaye leaned against the wall in the corner of the room. She felt divided. While she was still a Joe, she was also aligned with the X-Men. However, she still felt the outsider. They were gathered to discuss Cobra, the demon, and the plans for taking both out. There was no way the Joes, experienced as they were and previously exposed to supernatural elements (thanks to Cobra's other schemes), could handle the demon alone. The X-Men and Allie and her sisters were needed for that. It would be the Joe's job to handle Cobra and its more human troops.

At least that was the plan.

There were some disgruntled mutterings from both sides of the table. Previous pairings of the two powerhouses had not always run smooth. Several Joes were obviously disgruntled that they were being told they couldn't complete the job alone. Others seemed grateful for the help and had no problem working with mutants. Others let their prejudices get in the way. Since the Joes were a rag-tag bunch themselves, much like the mutants, Allie didn't see why both sides couldn't work together, why they didn't see the similarities they shared.

She gave a small inaudible sigh as first Hawk, then the Professor finished going over details of the mission and how the two teams would work together. She felt a hand at her back and a sudden warmth flowed through her. She looked up to see one of her "sisters" standing next to her.

"Marison," she murmured, grateful to see her alive and well, even if it was only her aura shimmering beside her.

"Alison," Marison answered telepathically. "I am glad to see you are alive and well, sister."

"As I, you," she answered back in the same way. "The others?"

"Safe, for now. We couldn't locate Calleigh, but we would know if something had happened to her. She may not have risen as of yet. It has been a long time since we've come together."

"Yes, it has," Allie agreed. "Not since we last vanquished this demon, a lifetime ago."

She could feel Marison smile. "It seems so, doesn't it? Ah, we were so young, then," she said, a wistful tone in her voice. "You must be careful. He seeks you in particular, and is not hiding his intentions."

Allie found her gaze fall on Flint. It was probably best that they were apart. She was afraid she may not make it through this ordeal alive.

She felt the warmth flow through her again, as if Marison was touching her. "Ah, Alison, you must not think so. However, unlike the humans, we will be reborn again, just not in this life. Do not fear, young one. We fight for a higher power."

Allie nodded, still distracted. She knew what was expected of her, just as well as she knew the risks and dangers involved. Last time, she had barely survived. If it hadn't been for Logan, Ororo, and the Professor, she probably wouldn't have. The demon had last been contained when she had been 12. Her sisters had been by her side and some had not made it through. The power that remained had sentenced the demon to another dimension, to be locked away for eternity…or so they had thought.

Her thoughts were brought back to the present by Hawk saying her name. She knew it was her turn to give her intel about the demon. Hawk was not revealing her true part in the plan and for that, she was grateful. What the Joes didn't know was that when the time came, when the demon was separated away from Cobra, Ororo/Storm would create a fog so that the Joes would not only be protected, but shielded from the true battle, including her own part. She couldn't think the Joes would look on too favorably of her engaging in battle in her present condition.

She gave her report, pleased at how normal she sounded in this unreal situation. None of her teammates suspected her part in this, including Flint. She made a point of avoiding his gaze as she addressed the crowd. She gave what she thought was a pretty accurate account of the demon's powers and weaknesses, of which there were few. She did not go into details on how they would go about defeating the demon, but then again, it was not part of the Joe's mission. They would deal with Cobra, and Cobra alone.

Allie's head hurt. She wanted to find a quiet place to meditate and focus before they left. The plan detailed that she would travel with the Professor's group, under the radar of the Joe team. There were several teams of Joes going and she had sensed her teammates surprise that she was not named as leading one of the teams, even if she wasn't directly engaging in the battle, due to her pregnancy. She wasn't sure if any of them had noticed that she wasn't named to _any_ team, since so many names had been called out. On several missions, lately, she had acted as the communication between the field and recovery teams, and she knew many assumed she would be doing that during this mission. Hawk was ready with an explanation he had concocted, should anyone question, but she was glad they didn't.

She left the room and found her usual spot by a grove of trees with a small pond on the far end of the base. It was one she had created early on in her Joe days, needing a quiet space in which to prepare herself for battle. Her "guardian" had followed her and was waiting beside her as she knelt by the tree. He would travel with her in his canine form, but as soon as he was needed, she knew he would transform into whatever was required of him. It was the true reason Puck had sent him.

She closed her eyes and let the peaceful atmosphere of the small area flow in and around her. She focused her thoughts on the feel of the bark against her back, the sound of the ripples on the pond, and that of the air swirling around her. Time seemed to slow down as she drew the power of nature into her, and slowly relaxed.

She was brought back by the whisper of a touch on her hand and a soft voice.

"Chere," Remy whispered, taking her hand and helping her up. "It's time."

Allie nodded, blinking a few times. She felt more focused and peaceful, but it lasted only a few moments. She turned to see Flint standing a few feet away.

His face was unreadable. She couldn't tell if he was angry or simply indifferent.

Remy, sensing the tension between the two, squeezed her hand, murmured some encouraging words, and walked away, whistling softly, his fingers sliding in and out of several cards he held in his hands.

"What's your part in this?" Flint asked her, his tone even.

Allie blinked rapidly, finding her eyes were having a hard time focusing. "What do you mean?" she asked, using the same, calm tone. She should've known, despite his past months' indifference, that he would be the one to realize that she was not assigned to any Joe team.

Flint sighed. He knew when she was avoiding answering a question. He also worried, knowing her condition, what her part was in this mission. Her name had not been called out, not even leading a team, which was unusual. Hawk had not offered an explanation, either. She was going, he did know that, or she would not have been in the briefing. She had known a lot of information about this demon - almost too much. She had also not mentioned how to defeat it. In other briefings, she would always offer an opinion on how they should handle the situation. No, this was different. He just worried what her part might entail.

Tears filled her eyes as she stood and watched him. She found herself in his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks, not able to control the flow. He held her tight, rubbing her back. It felt so right, so natural, she thought. Why can't it always be this easy? Why do things have to get so complicated? Why is it, when facing death, that she found all the barriers she had put around herself, to shield herself from the hurt and pain, not necessary at all? Why did it take so long for them to end up like this?

The more she questioned herself, the faster the tears flowed.

He felt helpless. He had always felt helpless when she cried, because it was not often she let herself lose that control. It just felt so good to have her in his arms again, so right. He closed his eyes, resting his head on the top of hers, breathing her in.

He felt a slight kick in his stomach and pulled away from her. Through her tears, he saw her grin. "I think your daughter is trying to get your attention," she said softly to him.

_His__ daughter_. Flint closed his eyes and fought for control. When he opened them, he gave Allie a polite smile and said, "So, it's a girl?"

Allie nodded, biting her lip. She didn't want to see the rejection in his eyes, so she looked over his shoulder and said lamely, "Looks like you're about to go."

"Yeah," he agreed, not sure what else to say. He didn't know why his words never came out right. He wanted to tell her…_hell,__he__ couldn__'__t__ even __put__ together __the__ words __in__ his__ head!_ he thought angrily.

Allie mirrored his polite smile and said, "Good luck." She began to walk away and he felt a hole where she had been. Grabbing her arm, which was almost out of reach, he pulled her to him and began an angry assault on her lips.

She felt her arms instinctively go around him, her body lean into his. She knew he was angry, frustrated, and hurt. She knew this because she felt the same. What their words couldn't say, their bodies reacted to, and she wondered if he'd ever let go, or even if she'd let him.

They had to part when an alarm sounded, breaking the spell that had wrapped around them. She stared at him, breathless. He ran his hand through his hair, then gave a low growl.

"Allie, I don't know what they expect you to do, or what your plan is….I just….hell, Allie, please be careful and come back in one piece, okay? That goes for both of you," he muttered, glancing once again at her stomach.

"I love you, too," she replied softly, knowing what he was trying to say. Before he could say anything else and break her resolve, or her heart, he turned and headed to one of the waiting planes.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

During the trip, Allie stayed lost in her own thoughts, absentmindedly rubbing her abdomen from time to time. It was like her daughter was also preparing for battle, she thought, wincing as the baby placed a well placed jab on her mother's side. Either that, or it was her way of telling her what a fool she was about her dad.

On another transport, Flint was wishing he had said something more to Allie. He didn't know why he couldn't say he was excited about the baby's movements or the fact that it was a girl. He knew it had been foolish to accuse her of it being someone else's, but the hurt had run so deep about the betrayal. She could say all she liked about them not being together at the time, but he just didn't understand why her mission had to include being that intimate with someone else, especially with someone as heinous as Alexi Strandoffsky. He winced. Had she felt something for him and that's what made it easier? How many other missions had she been on that she had to do something like that for her cover? Could he ever learn to deal with that?

He knew the answer, and that's why they were apart now. As for the baby, he would do his part. He already had to hear it from his mother, the fact that he and Allie were no longer together. His mom knew enough not to ask why again, after he had refused to tell her the first time, respecting her son's privacy, but since then, had constantly reminded him that he had a responsibility to uphold.

Duke came over to where he sat and grunted. Pulling out a file, he started going over specs until he realized that Flint was not listening. He leaned back and looked at his friend.

"You need to make a decision," he said, not needing to elaborate. He knew being confronted by Allie's physical appearance had been draining on his friend during the briefing. She was definitely showing. Duke had also noted that Lady Jaye's name had not been mentioned on any Joe team, and when he had asked Hawk about it, suspecting it had little to do with her pregnancy, the commanding officer had told him nothing.

"You're going to have to either say goodbye, or be ready to get on board," Duke spoke again, knowing that got Flint's attention. "She's leaving. Scarlett told me she's buying out her commission and heading to Scotland to raise the child, with her family. She mentioned to Scarlett that it was best if she just pulled all ties and left. I can't say how much I agree with that, knowing how close she is to her Joe family, but I guess when you have a child to consider, you have to do what's best for it," he finished with a shrug.

He looked at his friend for a reaction, and when there wasn't any, Duke sighed and left the folder with Flint, telling him to look over the specs one more time and come to him if he had any questions. Duke hoped to get his friend's mind back on the game, knowing that the focus would help him work through the other things. While Duke and Flint's divisions would begin together, there was a part where they would split and take on two different objectives. Duke just hoped Flint was focused enough on the mission and less on his personal grievances at the time. He wasn't _too_ worried – Flint was a consummate professional when it came to strategy and battle plans, blocking out all emotion when it came down to executing them. He hoped that hadn't changed.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

She could feel his presence aboard the Blackbird. He seemed to be laughing at her. Her baby stirred restlessly, feeling the same presence…or picking up the vibes from her mother. When Gàidhlig growled softly, she knew he, too, felt it.

She felt the whisper of something pass by her, and a warm glow spread throughout her body. Several more whispers, and she felt surrounded, protected inside a warm, invisible cocoon. While it was comforting, Allie was disturbed. She usually only had this feeling when her sisters were nearby. If it was their spiritual presence around her, she worried that they had already passed on to the next plane, that the demon had already bested them.

Again, she heard the mocking laughter, and looked around at the others in the transport, but no one seemed to hear it but her. She shivered. Was she truly alone? But no, he hadn't beaten Storm, she knew that. Not many of the X-Men realized that her power went beyond simple mutation…she was actually part of the ancient race that aligned with Allie's eons ago.

"I'm not coming back," Allie realized sadly. If the demon had bested the others, what hope did she have? He had toyed with them, and with her, but she knew she was his real target. While her sisters souls would be reborn, as would hers if she died, it would be into a different life. They would be no help to her now.

She sighed and silently apologized to her daughter. She just wished she was farther along so that she could ask the Professor to keep her in suspended animation until the baby was physically ready. It wasn't much different than being in a coma, she knew, but would allow the baby to physically develop, even though her mother no longer could support her. No, she was sure if her life ended, so would that of her unborn child. She stared out the window of the Blackbird and remained lost in her own thoughts.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Duke had many doubts about this mission, and the current change in plan, created by his friend, made him worry all the more. He was about to go against Hawk's orders and command both his and Flint's battalions. Meanwhile, Flint would shadow the contingent of X-Men as they battled the demon. He had confessed to Duke that he thought Allie was among them. While Duke thought it was noble he wanted to protect her, he wondered how prudent it was. There was a reason that the Joes were not in direct combat with the monster. He had tried to dissuade his friend, but Flint was adamant. He had screwed up too many times, he had said firmly, and would not wait to hear that she was dead or missing. He wanted to be there to help her in any way possible, even if it put his own life on the line.

"She's worth it," he had said simply, and how could Duke argue against that? He just wished this revelation had come months ago, and not before a major battle.

Lady Jaye and the X-Men had made their way to a clearing by a lake. She knew she was the bait, and that the demon would search her out.

He came silently through the trees to face her across the clearing. He smiled, as if they were friends who were meeting again after a long period of time.

"Alison," he crooned.

She tried not to shudder with revulsion at his voice.

"It's been a long time, Alison. What were you last time we met, flesh to flesh?" He tilted his head, as if thinking about it. "Ah, yes, a simple 12 year old who thought she had the power to banish me forever." He chuckled. "It's amazing how foolish we can be when we are so young."

Lady Jaye stood there silently, watching him.

His smile faded into something more sinister. "Ah, Alison, your sisters, they were so disappointing! Not hardly even worth the effort to kill. Absorbing their powers were a bit dull, I must say," he said, feigning a yawn. "However, you, little Alison," he continued, his voice becoming more seductive, "you I have been waiting for. And to be with child," he grinned evilly, gesturing towards her, "makes it all worth so much more."

He inhaled sharply, as if just catching her scent. "Ah, yes," he continued, "definitely all the more sweet."

"I have no intentions of leaving you to the same fate as the others, little faerie. No, I have decided to give you the honor of becoming my wife," he grinned, showing sharp teeth. "Yes, the little woman to slave over me and bear the next generation of hybrids... Yes, I think what an excellent idea that will be! I am sure you will give me much….amusement….over the next century or two!"

"Why would I want to be with a loser like you?" Allie finally spoke, her voice cold. She could sense Gàidhlig starting to shift beside her.

"Ah, you wound me, Alison!" the demon mocked. "However, you don't have much of a choice now, do you? Those fools, Cobra, they're part of the human race you have sworn to protect, as well as their counterparts, GI Joe. I have been watching for your human years, Alison," he crooned again. "I know how hard you have worked, fighting the human evil, helping the good. Why do you think I planted the idea in that fool Cobra Commander's head? I knew it would bring you to me all the easier."

He held out a hand, and she saw the image of the battle between the Joes and Cobra taking place.

He smiled again, closing his hand and making a fist. "Yes, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be the reason why so many humans were annihilated just like that," he said, snapping his fingers. "And trust me, it will be most enjoyable to hear the screams as they writhe in agony!"

"I don't think so," Allie softly replied.

"Enough of this talk, then!" the demon suddenly roared. "You are alone, little one! Who is here to protect you as they did when you were 12? I am back, more powerful than ever! I have killed your sister fairies and will take you by force if you do not come willingly! You have no choice! Surely you don't choose to fight, lose, and be responsible for the slaughter of millions of your precious humans?"

"There's always a choice!" a voice boomed from the trees as fog came rolling into the clearing, surrounding the demon and Allie so that the outside world was obscured.

"Ah, Orono," cooed the demon, "I was wondering when you'd show up." He waved his arms and fire flew from his fingers in the direction of the voice.

"Foolish demon! You surely don't think we are here for your amusement!" came Orono's powerful voice, which seemed to be everywhere, thanks to the denseness of the fog.

Allie held out her hand and a sword appeared, the silver reflecting from an unseen source. "I am a demon hunter!" she announced, her voice powerful and strong, the sound bouncing off each tree. "I come from the realm of faeries and am a proud daughter of Queen Titania. Demon, prepare to be vanquished!"

Distracted by his search for Storm, the demon barely sidestepped Allie's first attack. Guided by a force she didn't know she possessed, Allie fought with the knowledge of the ancient ones, attacking with a superhuman force and speed. The demon was surprised at first by her strength and prowess, but quickly recovered, only suffering a few blows.

When Allie started to falter, Storm, Gambit, and Woverine would jump into the fight to distract the demon and give her time to recover. The Professor was doing his part, monitoring the human fight as well as the inhuman, giving help when he could. He quickly realized that this demon had learned things during his exile, and was using them to his advantage. He was quicker and more powerful than what they had faced before, but then again, so were the X-Men and Allie.

When once again Allie began to lose strength, she felt a presence next to her. It was Gàidhlig, padding up slowly beside her. He had also done his part to distract the demon, so that Allie could land a few choice blows, but was looking exhausted. She felt ready to drop herself and had steadily been protecting her midsection, feeling at times that her daughter was trying to give her the strength and the magic to defeat the monster. She was doing her best to protect her daughter from harm, but she feared she was fighting a losing battle. She hadn't felt her daughter's presence for some time and was afraid harm had come to her.

Seeing the demon distracted with Wolverine on his back, Allie hefted her sword as a javelin, took aim, and let it fly. It buried itself in the demon's neck, nearly decapitating him with its force. He let out a roar so loud that it startled Wolverine off his back. Then, the demon began to laugh and pulled the sword from his throat.

"Not quite, little one," he rasped, his eyes gleaming at Allie, and sent a fireball in her direction, which she managed to duck and not get too singed.

_Damn!_ she thought. _Is__ there__ nothing __that __can __kill__ this __monster?__ Were __we__ doomed__ before __we__ began?__ Look__ at __him __regain __strength __and__ throw __Wolverine __as__ if__ he __were __a__ pile __of__ sticks!_

She looked over at Gàidhlig and said disparingly, "If you're going to do something, now might be a good time!"

There was a glow that seemed to surround the dog, as if in answer to her words, and she found herself holding a two bladed sword in her hand, the dog having disappeared.

A transformation overcame Allie as she touched the sword. A light pulsed around her and she felt stronger, wiser, and somehow taller, the exhaustion and hopeless feelings vanishing.

"Demon!" cried a voice from Allie's body, powerful and reverberating around the forest.

The demon looked in Lady Jaye's direction and smiled nervously.

"Queen Titania," he crooned, "so you make your appearance through your underling!"

It was so quick, Allie couldn't explain how it happened. Another force had taken over her body and she felt herself moving quicker than humanly possible, the double-edged blade swirling in the air. With a loud cry, the blade whirled and before Allie knew it, the monster was lying in pieces at her feet.

"Ororo! Daughter! Call forth your lightning!" commanded the voice from Allie's body.

Storm nodded, calling forth the lightning, striking the demonic pieces on the ground, which burst into flame and quickly burned so that only ashes remained. Allie raised her hands and the wind swirled around those ashes, sending them into a jar that appeared in her hands. She turned and, finding Puck standing next to her, handed him the jar, telling him, "You know what to do with this."

Puck nodded, looking worried, then vanished. Just as quickly, he reappeared, his hands now empty.

Titania's voice came through Allie's body again. "I had no choice," she said apologetically. "We could not let the demon live. I am sorry, my dear. I know she was one of your favorites."

A bright light surrounded the clearings, blinding the inhabitants, and then just as quickly disappeared.

Flint, seeing the last of the battle through the trees, watched in horror as Allie's body crumpled to the ground.

He ran to her, but before he could reach her, he was stopped by an unknown force.

The Professor's voice rang in his head. "If you touch her now, she is doomed forever!"

Flint looked helplessly at Allie's lifeless body as it lay there in the clearing. Gambit, Wolverine, and Storm approached from their positions, looking silently on as the Professor hovered in his chair over Allie's body.

There was another flash and Puck suddenly appeared again. He looked sadly down at Allie, ignoring those assembled around her. Sighing, he reached down and picked up the lifeless form.

Flint started to protest, but was silenced by a look from Puck. "I need to take her home," he said simply to the assembled. "The child still lives. She will be well cared for." He gave a nod and vanished, Allie still in his arms.

The group stared in dumb shock, not wanting to believe what they just witnessed. Finally, Logan sighed and looked at the Professor.

"What now?" he asked.

"We did what we came to do. We go home," answered Storm sadly.

Flint fell to his knees, staring at the spot Allie had laid in only moments before. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Remy staring down at him.

"He said the child still lives, so there is hope, mon ami."

Flint wondered how he could consider that as hope. His wife was most likely dead. He had done nothing, could do nothing, to save her. He had wasted all those months in anger and hurt and betrayal, not knowing this is what laid ahead. He stayed, head bowed, on his knees, in the clearing long after the X-Men departed. He stayed in that same position, the same mindset, until Duke found him and forced him to leave. Cobra Commander and Mindbender had been captured, the terrorist organization suffering a major blow from this invasion. Destro had escaped, but with two of the top leaders captured, it was more than likely Cobra would be disbanded and defeated for good. It had been a major coup on the part of GI Joe. Flint listened to all this with a heavy heart, his mind still in the clearing with the sight of his wife lying, lifeless, on the ground.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

"Has she awakened?" asked a male voice.

"No," came the sad reply, this time from a female. "Nor can she pass on to the next plane to be reborn. She is stuck in limbo."

"The child?"

"The child, though weak from helping her mother, seems to be doing fine. She is not fully developed and we hope will come to term."

"The father?"

"Human. He does not know our ways. They have not been together for some time now."

"Is that by choice or force?"

"I have to admit, I'm not sure. I sense that there was deep passion in the relationship, but that it abruptly stopped. Now it is filled with hurt and anger and sadness. It could be the demon's doing or basic human stupidity," she shrugged, not knowing.

"Could that be the reason she cannot pass on? Besides the child, could it be she has unfinished business with this human?"

"It very well could be. However, when a goddess decides to use your body, few survive the impact, even if you were created for the purpose of becoming that shell. She is strong, yes, and with the child, even stronger. She has always been strong, in each of her lives. I just don't know, with her weakened state obtained during the battle, if she will survive this time."

"So you believe she could live out the rest of this life, that she could make it through this impasse?"

"Possibly. Time will tell. Right now, I know she fights to survive for the child, but she needs more than that or we will lose her, possibly for good, if she doesn't recover."

"It's certainly food for thought. Has anyone thought of approaching the human, of explaining this to him?"

"To a human? How could he possibly understand? Humans barely see what is right before them! However, if you wish her to survive, being that she is half-human, bringing him to her might not be a bad idea," the female said thoughtfully. "It could be what helps her survive."

"If I could, if it wasn't against the laws, I would do anything to see she lives out the rest of this existence! She deserves that."

"Yes. Yes, she does. Go and do what you can, without breaking the laws. Bending them, however, has always been your specialty, Puck," the female replied with much amusement.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Flint sat staring out at the pond from the back porch, sitting motionless in the rocker. He remembered when he and Allie had found them at an old junk shop. They had enjoyed restoring them because Allie said that a good farm needed rockers. She had been so full of life, he sighed. Why had he wasted his time being so angry with her? He would give anything to turn back the clock and change how things had turned out. Because right now, life sucked.

"Hello?"

He heard Duke's voice, realizing he had been so lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't heard a car approach. He didn't move, and Duke soon found him. He didn't say anything and Duke just sat down in one of the rockers next to him, following his gaze to the empty lake.

After a long silence, Flint spoke. "Before," he said, his voice rusty from disuse, "before, we couldn't keep the animals away. It's like they knew…and left with her."

Duke nodded, not sure how to respond to this. He had been charged with checking up on his friend. Since GI Joe had disbanded, thanks to the lack of government funding and the completion of their original mission to defeat Cobra, he knew his friend hadn't done much but stay out at the small farm where he had lived with his wife.

Duke sighed. Each Joe, the ones still in the area, took their turn with him. Without them checking on him, he didn't eat, didn't sleep….Duke personally thought it was Flint's way of punishing himself and he was just waiting to die.

No one knew how to get him out of this depression. God knows, Hawk had sent plenty of professionals out to help. They had either angered the man, or Flint had flat out refused to respond or say anything to them. They just diagnosed severe depression or post dramatic stress disorder, left some medicine that lay untouched on the kitchen counter, and gave up.

Duke wondered if anyone had tried his next approach. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do it, but felt he needed to do _something_ to shock his friend out of this.

"So," Duke began, looking out at the pond again, not meeting Flint's eyes but watching him out of the corner of his, "she'd be about term right now, right? Did anyone tell you whether the baby's been born or not? Didn't you say that they took her away for that purpose?"

He watched Flint's fists clench, and Duke thought he was finally getting a reaction. Then, they slowly unclenched and dropped to his sides.

"I wouldn't know," he finally answered, his voice flat and lifeless.

"You don't know where this Puck took her?"

"No."

Duke sat silently. Well, there had been some reaction, even if it was anger, and he guessed that was good. He felt like a heel at what he was going to say next.

"You know, she was your wife and if she's declared dead, you'd be inheriting quite a lot…" he let his voice trail off to see the effects of this bomb.

Flint slowly turned and faced Duke. "You think I care about her money? What good does money do? Does it bring her back? I killed her, you know! She didn't have to be there, but I killed her!"

Duke was confused. "How could you kill her? She chose to fight this demon, not you. You didn't order her to do it. You weren't sure at first she was even going!"

"I could have saved her. I stood there in the trees and watched! I could've done something!"

Duke sighed. "You're a good soldier, Flint, but if you had interfered…what I understand from what Hawk told me…you would have been instantly killed, or the demon would have used you against Allie. No…you didn't kill her. If she's dead, the demon did it."

"However," Duke continued, speculating, "wouldn't you think if she WAS dead, they would have returned her body to her family? I mean, I don't know how these things work, but I would say they at least would have buried her body or something. They would have to let you know, wouldn't they?"

Flint got up and stormed into the house, slamming the door shut behind him. Duke sighed again. He guessed this visit was over. At least some progress had been made, or at least he thought so. He missed his buddy and wanted him back, but was afraid that, like Allie, he was lost forever as well.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

"Human!" commanded the voice, the bright light blinding him in the dark room.

Flint looked up, bleary-eyed, pushing the bottles on the floor aside with his foot.

"What the hell?" he muttered, convinced now that he had completely lost it.

"Well, by your appearance, yes, I'd think we were in hell, especially with the stench in here!"

The amused voice was getting on his nerves. "Whatever it is, I'm not buying. Get the hell outta here!" Flint mumbled, his voice slurring with the rest of the whiskey he had consumed before passing out.

"Whatever you say, human. I just thought you might want to see your _wife_."

In anger, Flint threw the closest bottle he could reach at the man standing in front of him, who easily sidestepped it. The man's eyebrow raised.

"You know, I thought little Alison had better taste than this," he said, a disapproving tone in his voice. "She never mentioned marrying a drunk and foul-smelling creature."

"Don't you mention her _name_!" Flint roared, stumbling up, trying to physically force this man out of his house.

Puck easily outmaneuvered him and finally, sighing, opened his hand and blew something into Flint's face. Flint went down hard with a crash on the sofa.

Puck shrugged, then snapped his fingers. Flint's body levitated and he crooked his finger, the body following him out the door. "Humans," Puck muttered, "always doing it the hard way."

Cold water splashed in his face, causing him to not only regain consciousness, but he threw in a few oaths sworn at the supplier of the liquid.

"Human, do you want to see your child or not?" he was questioned. Again, a bright light blinded his eyes and Flint had to blink several times to focus them.

He seemed to be in a cave, was his first impression. It was dark, illuminated only by lanterns hanging here or there. Wait, they weren't hanging, they were hovering, he noticed, as his vision cleared. He had no idea how he had gotten here and wondered if this was just a cruel dream. Shrugging, he decided he had nothing else to do so he might as well go along with it.

A baby's cry echoed through the hallway, clearing the rest of Flint's head. He looked questioningly at the man before him, who gave him a short smile.

"Finally, I see some intelligence has entered those eyes! Try to keep up with me, human."

With that, the man turned and followed one of the passageways. Flint heard the cry again and stumbled to keep up with the man….floating?...ahead of him.

They rounded the corner and Flint started. It was a large room, comfortably lit, but what startled him was the sleeping dragon in the corner. His first thought was how the dragon had come to be there, considering how narrow some of the passages were. He shook his head. If that was his first thought, he might be doomed. He should have _first_ thought why the hell a dragon was in his dream! Then again, how much sense did most dreams make?

He heard the cry again and saw a crib was also in the room. He noticed that's where the man was heading, and followed close behind. The child gave a cry again and Flint saw an infant, smiling up at them from the crib. The dragon slowly raised its head, spotted the two men, gave a snort, then went back to sleep. This made the infant start gurgling, kicking its legs, like it was laughing at the dragon.

The man smiled down at the infant, obviously fond of it. He picked up the child and whispered a few words to it in a strange language. He then turned and handed the infant to Flint, who took it without thinking.

"Your daughter," the man said, indicating the baby. Flint was so startled, he was surprised he didn't drop the baby. Instead, he felt himself clutching her closer. Looking down, he saw himself looking into Allie's eyes. Instantly, he was in love and felt a fierce protection over this thing. He didn't want to hand her back, even when the man grew insistent.

"Fine," he finally sighed. "You can take her with us. She's probably ready to see her mother anyway."

Clutching the infant, who was snuggling comfortably in his arms and making cooing sounds, he followed the man. This was quite the dream, he thought as he became more observant of his surroundings. For a cave, it was pretty high class. _Hell,__it__came__with__a__dragon__and__a__nursery_, he thought, almost finding himself smiling.

They turned yet another corner and came into what looked like a bedroom. A bed was lying in the center and several people were gathered around it. At the man's approach, they silently left, not looking at the man or the infant.

Flint looked down at his wife, lying comatose in the bed.

"Is she…?" he questioned, not able to finish.

"She's resting," the man replied. "As you know, she's been through quite an ordeal. Not everyone can host a goddess, and she barely survived that, not to mention delivering the bairn."

"Will she wake up?" Flint asked hoarsely.

"Now that," the man sighed, turning his attention away from Allie and onto Flint, "is something we hope you will be able to answer."

He looked around the room and two chairs appeared when he snapped his fingers. A lady came from nowhere and took the baby, now sleeping, from Flint. He didn't want to let her go, but at the look the man gave him, he felt he had no choice.

"You humans have very complicated relationships," the man began, sipping from a teacup that he seemed to pluck from the air. "Alison is caught in limbo right now. Her body is ready to rest, but her mind won't let it. We were able to keep her stable long enough to deliver the babe to term, but now we see her spirit faltering. It was like she willed herself to live long enough for the baby. We almost lost her. _They_ almost let her go," he finished bitterly. Flint wondered who _they_ were, and felt his fists clench in response.

"Why have you hidden her from me all this time?" Flint demanded, finding his voice. He suspected he knew who the mythological person was sitting across from him.

"Watch your tone, human," Puck warned. "I took great risks bringing you here to her. Show some respect."

Flint bowed his head and closed his eyes. If he remembered his legends correctly, as well as his Shakespeare, Puck was known for his tricks as well as his temper.

"I am sorry," he apologized, lifting his head. His eyes strayed to the bed. "I am sure, though, you can understand my worry and anger."

Puck nodded his head understandingly. "It's like this, human," he said, suddenly leaning forward in earnest, "I personally think her spirit is giving up. There are those that fight me on this, wanting her to pass on. Her spirit will move on and be reborn into a new life. They want to help her move on, to repair the damage that's been done. She has always been a strong spirit and although she has no memory of her previous human lives, _her__soul_ will still be the same."

Flint nodded, not sure if he quite understood, but wanting Puck to continue.

"I believe she still has a lot left to accomplish in this lifetime, including the raising of her daughter. Alison is different. She went through a childhood that, by far, makes her more understanding of the world and its prejudices than any other fae. In raising her own daughter, I believe that it has its own benefits. I cannot fully explain it to you."

He sat back and took another sip from his cup before continuing.

"I suppose you can guess why I brought you here, then. I need you to bring her hope, to wake her from her state. She needs to _want_ to live. Much like the proverbial Prince Charming," he grinned suddenly.

"I'll leave you to it, then," he said, getting up and walking out of the room, leaving Flint alone with Allie's sleeping form.

Flint just sat for a moment, absorbing it all. He blinked and wondered if he was still in some bizarre dream, or in fact, this was all real. It certainly was better than his nightmares, he thought reasonably, induced by the drunken state he seemed to be living in lately.

He got up and approached the bed where Allie lay. He wasn't sure about the Prince Charming bit and would feel foolish leaning over and seeing if, just by kissing her, she would awaken. Instead, he lay down next to her, pulling her to him, like he used to do when they were living in the little farm house.

He stroked her hair and murmured things to her, sometimes pausing to bury his face in her neck and breathe in her scent. He talked about anything and everything, about how much he needed her and wanted her back. He talked about their daughter and how beautiful and happy she seemed to be. He talked until he was hoarse and exhausted. He slowly drifted off to sleep, content that if for the moment, even in a dream, he was able to hold Allie in his arms one more time.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Flint awoke when a hand touched his shoulder. Grumbling, he pushed it away and reached for Allie again. When his hand found just air, he quickly opened his eyes and sat up. He was in his own bed back at the little house. He groaned in disgust and shut his eyes. It had all been a dream after all. He should've known.

"Dash, I swear, if you don't get up and clean this place, I am seriously considering divorcing you!" demanded a familiar female voice.

Flint's eyes flew open. Allie stood over him, her hands on her hips, her lips curved in a smile.

He grabbed her, flipping her back on the bed, where she lay, breathless and laughing.

"What's all this for?" she asked as he held her tight.

"I thought I had lost you for good," he murmured into her hair.

"You almost did," she replied softly.

Their daughter's cry pierced the air and Allie looked at him. "Your daughter's hungry. You going to help me feed her or what?"

As he passed by the window, he happened to look out and saw the horse in the field and what looked to be seals at the pond. Shaking his head, he thought this life might take some getting used to, but he was just grateful that it was his.


End file.
